Deseos Encontrados
by Ryuzaki D' Kagamine
Summary: Te Amo...dos palabras que pueden hacer que un deseo se convierta en un sentimiento mutuo, una frase que hace que cualquiera cambie.    "M" por algunas escenas lemmon.
1. Cap 1

Capitulo 1 - Fantasía

**_Misa POV_**

Debía de averiguar como convencer a Ryuzaki de que me dejara salir con mi light al menos una vez a solas, era tan molesto que nos seguía siempre, cada paseo, cada cita romántica, siempre tenia que estar echando a perder el momento con alguna de sus tonterías, parecía una goma de mascar, como esas que se te pegan en tus zapatos, por mas que quieres, no las quitas fácilmente. De verdad odiaba que hiciera todo eso. Así, me dirigí a su habitación en ese enorme edificio que usan como lugar para investigar para una vez mas intentarlo aunque casi aseguraba que sabía la respuesta.

* Vamos Ryuzaki, por lo menos una vez!

* Lo siento mucho Amane-san, pero por lo ocurrido últimamente, y considerando que light es el principal sospechoso de ser Kira, no puedo permitir que salgan tan a la ligera - me respondió tan frio y serio como solo el puede ser a veces-

*Vamos! una sola vez! por favor! - le dije mientras le hacia una de mis famosas poses sexys -

*Bueno...esta bien, supongo que no habrá problema si salen de vez en cuando a solas -decía todo eso mientras note que se puso totalmente sonrojado por mi actitud, cosa fácil de notar en el por cierto...con esa cara de cadáver que tiene-

*Gracias Ryuzaki! de verdad te lo agradezco! -grite como loca mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla-

Aunque, que fue eso de ahora? porque hizo esa cara? acaso le habrá gustado mi beso? porque se sonroja tanto! sabe que odio sus jueguitos! o será que...naaaaaaa, no creo que el sea de ese tipo.

*Gracias Ryuzaki, de verdad te lo agradezco -dijo mi light- volveré mas tarde para seguir con el trabajo, y espero que ese gesto de hace rato no sea por lo que pienso ehh! -rio un poco sarcástico-

*Descuida Yagami-kun, pero sabes, con un beso así podría llegar a enamorarme de misa-misa

*eeehhhhh! que pervertido eres Ryuzaki, rayos, y yo que ya empezaba a pensar bien de ti -Le exclame enojada-

*Solo bromeaba Amane-san, hasta los grandes genios hacemos bromas de vez en cuando

*Juum, bueno, te creeré por ahora Ryuzaki, aunque sigo creyendo que eres un pervertido -le decía mientras me dirigía a la puerta- nos vamos Light?

*Diviértanse

No podía creer que con algo tan simple como una de mis seductoras poses convencería a Ryuzaki, aunque hay algo

que me molesta...porque puso esa cara al momento de salir? de verdad habrá pensado algo más? espero que no.

_**Ryuzaki POV**_

Y ahora como hare para quitarme de encima a Amane-san y hacer que deje de insistir tanto, sabe que le diré que no al final, y aun así es lo mismo a diario con ella. Tal vez pueda hacerla desaparecer, después de todo, tengo a mi

disposición a los gobiernos del mundo, seria cosa fácil no?

* Vamos Ryuzaki, por lo menos una vez! -decía con esa voz de niña berrinchuda-

* Lo siento mucho Amane-san, pero por lo ocurrido últimamente, y considerando que light es el principal sospechoso de ser Kira, no puedo permitir que salgan tan a la ligera -quizá esto la convenza rápido y se rinda-

*Pero Ryuzaki! vamos, solo una vez por favor! -y en eso, se puso en una pose muy sugerente, cosa que admito, me ponía como loco, casi puedo decir que eso me ...-

*Bueno...esta bien, supongo que no habrá problema si salen de vez en cuando a solas -Rayos! no pude evitar sonrojarme por esa pose suya, tan provocadora como solo ella puede ser-

*Gracias Ryuzaki! de verdad te lo agradezco! -Y me abrazo y beso, sentí que iba a salirse mi corazón de tan inesperada reacción de su parte-

*Gracias Ryuzaki, de verdad te lo agradezco, volveré mas tarde para seguir con el trabajo, y espero que ese gesto de hace rato no sea por lo que pienso ehh! -note su molestia detrás de su "sarcástica" risa-

*Descuida Yagami-kun, pero sabes, con un beso así podría llegar a enamorarme de misa-misa -Y no era para mas, varias veces ya había imaginado como seria un beso suyo, por suerte despiste todo con una risita tonta-

*eeehhhhh! que pervertido eres Ryuzaki, rayos, y yo que ya empezaba a pensar bien de ti

*Solo bromeaba Amane-san, hasta los grandes genios hacemos bromas de vez en cuando -claro que no era broma-

*Juum, bueno, te creeré por ahora Ryuzaki, aunque sigo creyendo que eres un pervertido, nos vamos Light?

*Diviértanse

No pude evitar sentir un poco de celos cuando los vi salir juntos, pero luego recordé ese dulce beso, y creo que me sonroje un poco, vaya cara de tonto que debí poner. Pero en fin, si ellos van a divertirse un poco, supongo que yo iré

a descansar también.

*Ryuzaki, estas despierto? Ryuzaki, despierta -esa voz me era algo familiar-

*Amane-san? que sucede? ocurrió algo con Light?

*mmmm, no realmente, es solo que...

*Solo que... -le hice énfasis para que siguiera hablando-

*Solo que, es que...quiera agradecerte por lo de hace rato

*Hace rato? te refieres a lo de dejarlos salir? -a que venia de pronto eso?-

*Si, eso mismo, pero, no se, creo que no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerlo

*no tienes que agradecer nada Aman... -y en eso, un beso suyo me hizo guardar silencio-

*Ryuzaki, no puedo ocultarlo mas, tengo que decírtelo. Me gustas, me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez y ya no puedo seguir ocultándotelo

Luego de eso me beso nuevamente, pero ahora con mas delicadeza, y pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello

*Amane-san -interrumpí ahora yo- yo...

*Es que acaso no te gusto? no te pareció bien?

*No es eso, solo que -no pensaba decirle que de verdad me fascino eso- entraste a mi habitación tan repentinamente que ni tiempo de vestirme tuve, así que...

*Como que tiempo para vesti... -En su rostro se formo un color rojo que la hacia ver tan linda- estas desnudo!

*Eso creo, pero, dame un momento y estaré...

*Espera! quizás eso ayude a agradecértelo mejor

Ok, eso si era ya algo muy extraño, Amane-san en mi cuarto, haciendo comentarios sugerentes, será que intenta hacerme una broma? Apenas iba a decir algo cuando me gano la palabra.

*Sabes, hace unos días, tuve un sueño en el que tú aparecías

*sueño? y que hacia yo ahí? espero que nada vergonzoso -trate de calmar el asunto un poco-

*Si, pero, mas que sueño, fue algo así como una fantasía -hizo una pausa- y debo admitir, que me gustaría intentarla contigo ahora, Ryuzaki

*Pero, Amane-san, tu...y Light...

*El no era mas que una excusa para acercarme mas a ti, pensé que si fingía querer estar con el, podría estar mas cerca de ti y poder confesártelo

*Entonces, Amane-san, eso significa que tu...tu...

No podía continuar hablando, el momento me impedía seguir diciendo lo que quería, pero no podía, el aire empezaba a faltarme y sentía como si fuera a desmayarme

*Si Ryuzaki, Yo te amo!

Era definitivo, me quede totalmente paralizado, no podía sentir ni mis piernas, que podía hacer? En eso, dijo algo que de algún modo me hizo volver en si a la conversación

*Y bien? quieres saber de que trato mi fantasía? o mejor aun, me ayudarías a hacerla realidad? de verdad me gustaría que fueras tu quien la realizase para mi

*Amane-san, yo...yo...

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el inicio de un proyecto que traía entre manos desde hace meses, y ahora al fin me atreví a comenzarlo. Los capitulos que escribo son algo cortos, asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien recibida. Ojala que les llegue a gustar y si dejan review, dejen sus opiniones y criticas para poder mejorar mi historia.<p>

Pronto el capitulo dos.

L x Misa 4ever!


	2. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 - ¿Sueño hecho realidad?**

_**Ryuzaki POV**_

No podía terminar de creer lo que estaba pasando justo ahora, ¿de verdad Amane-san me estaba pidiendo que le cumpliera su fantasía?

*Amane-san...yo

*Se que lo deseas tanto o mas que yo Ryuzaki, he visto como me miras últimamente, esas expresiones que haces cada ves que yo te miro, cada que te abrazo, se que quieres tenerme solo para ti. Así que, ¿que harás?

En eso me miro muy seria, quizá esperando un si de mi parte

*Yo...yo también lo quiero Amane-san, quiero ser quien haga de tu sueño una realidad -dije sin dudarlo- pero, tengo que confesarte que jamás he hecho algo así antes -al menos no realmente, porque en mis sueños era una historia

totalmente diferente, enfermera, policía, agente secreto, cada vez la imaginaba en una distinta forma-

*No importa -me dijo algo apenada- solo déjate llevar por el momento y hazme tantas cosas como te plazca, eso que solamente te hayas imaginado en tus más oscuros sueños

En eso, poco a poco comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta, ese traje suyo de gothic lolita que lucia casi a diario, hasta

quedarse solamente protegida por un juego de ropa interior color negro que apenas y cubría algo de ella. Podría decir

que ya me imaginaba eso, pero jamás pensé que así seria todo...no al menos despierto.

*De verdad estas segura de esto, Amane-san?

*Claro que si -me decía mientras se recostaba en mi cama- no sabes cuanto he esperado por que esto fuera posible

*En ese caso, ¿te importa si improviso un poco? hay algo que tengo curiosidad de probar desde hace un tiempo

Como otras veces, esto era causa de mi gran adicción por los dulces, los cuales me recordaron una cosa que quiera intentar desde hace tiempo atrás, claro que jamás tuve una oportunidad así para probarla, así que no dejaría que se me fuera la oportunidad de las manos. Fui hasta una pequeña mesa que tenia cerca , llena de postres y demás cosas, de la que tome una charola con algunas fresas y un recipiente en el que vertí un poco de chocolate liquido.

*Creo que se a donde va todo esto, parece que será algo bastante agradable

Tome una de las fresas y la sumergí un poco dentro del chocolate para dársela a probar

*Que tal, te gusta como sabe Amane-san?

*Si, me gusta bastante -decía mientras con su lengua jugaba un poco con la fresa-

Poco a poco se fueron terminando las fresas, y cuando al fin quedo sin nada la charola y un poco mas de la mitad del

chocolate, se recargo sobre el respaldo de mi cama y me dijo:

*No es para que me lo tomes a mal, o que creas que no lo disfrute, pero, esa era tu gran idea que querías probar -sonó un

poco decepcionada-

*Amane-san, no tienes ni idea, esto apenas si esta por comenzar

Me deje ir sobre de ella como lobo sobre su presa, pero esta vez fui yo quien le beso en los labios. Mientras, hacia que mi lengua tuviera un poco de acción con la suya, mientras que con una de mis manos masajeaba lentamente uno de sus pechos, y con la otra comenzaba a desabrochar su brasier.

*Ryuzaki! -gimió- veo que ahora si vas enserio ¿verdad?

*Como dije, esto apenas comienza

Ya que termine de quitarle su brasier, comencé a masajearle ambos pechos con más intensidad, pero sin dejar que mi lengua se detuviese. Me separe un poco de ella, y le susurre levemente al oído:

*Recuéstate ahora, es momento de probar eso de lo que tanta curiosidad tengo

Como si fuera una niña pequeña, obedeció y se recostó un tanto apenada, por mostrarse casi desnuda ahora

*¿Así esta bien?

*Así estas perfecta, ahora, solo disfruta el momento

La empecé a besar nuevamente y esta vez descendí por todo su pecho jugando con mi lengua, hasta que llegue a su cintura. Cuando note que su ropa interior comenzaba a humedecerse un poco, la tome con mis dientes y la fui retirando lentamente hasta que quedo completamente desnuda ante mí. Venia ahora lo divertido. En eso me quite un poco para preparar todo.

*¡Espera! no pares ahora, por favor, sigue con lo que estabas

*Descuida, ahora es cuando la mejor parte llega, ¿estas lista?

*Si -me dijo impacientemente-

Me levante y tome de nuevo de aquella mesita lo que quedo del chocolate y comencé a verterlo por su boca y pecho lentamente. Parecía que mi plan comenzaba a tomar forma.

*¿Se siente bien? -le decía esto mientras me degustaba con el chocolate en sus labios-

*Me encanta, jamás pensé que fueras tan... ¡ah! -soltó un gemido aun más fuerte que el anterior-

Como todo buen genio, sabia que las fresas y el chocolate son excelentes afrodisiacos a la hora de tener relaciones. Baje lentamente hasta sus pechos para continuar probando y degustándome con tan delicioso manjar. Ya antes había probado todo tipo de chocolates en variedades, formas y sabores diferentes, pero ni uno de ellos se podía comparar con el sabor tan delicioso sabor que daba el probarlo encima de una mujer...no, no era por eso, era porque estaba sobre Amane-san, era eso lo que le daba ese sabor de ambrosia prohibida tan fascinante.

*Te gusta eso Ryuzaki? ¿te gusta como sabe mi cuerpo? -hablaba mientras al mismo tiempo salían gemidos de su boca-

*Por supuesto, ni un postre o caramelo que haya probado -y vaya si sabia yo de dulces- se acerca a todo esto -le decía mientras devoraba el chocolate que había alrededor de sus pechos, ahora tan firmes.

Sin duda alguna, eso era lo mejor que había probado en mi vida! jamás postre o bocado alguno que haya probado me había sabido tan bien, era como una droga que ahora no podía dejar de probar!

*Ry...Ryuzaki, no te detengas ahora, sigue haciéndolo!

*Pero, mi chocolate se ha terminado -reí un poco- y no me parece que así siga siendo tan divertido ¿no crees?

*Ryuzaki! ¡ahh!-esos gemidos cada ves eran mas fuertes y seguidos-

*De acuerdo, hare caso a tu petición -le conteste en un tono muy serio-

La tome de sus piernas y la jale a través de la cama, hasta hacer que su sexo quedara frente a mi, y lentamente con mi lengua jugué un poco con ella, mientras que con mis dedos le hacia pequeñas caricias para no dejar que se

perdiera la emoción.

*¿Así te parece bien? -le decía sin dejar de tener contacto con su sexo-

*s...si! así esta muy bi...BIEN!

*Si te llego a lastimar no dudes en decirlo si? no quiero que t...

*sshhh! tranquilo, nada malo pasara, así que tu continua sin preocuparte, sigue mostrándome esas fantasías tuyas sobre mi, has que tus mayores deseos se realicen sobre mi

Sentí como ella deseaba más y mas a cada momento, y yo estaba igual, no podría pasar mucho mas aguantando, pero no dije nada para no arruinar el rato.

*Amane-san, quieres...quieres que yo...

*Siii! hazlo Ryuzaki, ya no lo resisto, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ya mismo!

No podía negarme a tal petición, incluso yo estaba que no resistía las ansias de sentirla, ya no podía más contra esa tentación que termino por ganarme. La tome nuevamente y la jale hasta que nuestros sexos tuvieron leves roces uno

contra otro, y comencé a jugar un poco para animar mas el momento. Despacio, comencé a penetrarla, tratando de tener cuidado de no llegar a lastimarla de algún modo.

*Ahh! asi! Ryuzaki, sigue! más rápido por favor!

*Lo intentare -le dije entre jadeos-

Seguí haciéndolo cada vez más y más fuerte y rápido como podía, y esta vez, estrujaba sus pechos con mis manos para hacer crecer las sensaciones de ambos, no podía creer cuan duros estaban sus pezones por la excitación, y no pude resistir el probarlos. EL momento estaba ya en la cúspide, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero, algo me hizo notar que pronto todo eso acabaría.

Estaba llorando! pero que...acaso la lastime sin darme cuenta?

*Amane-san! -le dije mientras me detenía, me tomo con sus brazos y dijo...-

*Parece que es todo por esta vez, pero, fue bueno mientras nos duro no? -me dijo mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla-

*Pero a que te refieres Amane-san? que quieres decir con que mientras duro?

*Oye Ryuzaki! estas bien? oye!

Pero que dem...que fue eso! De pronto sentí que mis fuerzas se fueron y comencé todo oscuro, caí rendido a un costado de la cama. Sera que Amane-san tomo alguna oportunidad en medio de todo eso para hacerme algo? acaso me intento matar y no me di cuenta?

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, el 3 lo subiré igual pronto, solo es cosa de que le haga algunos cambios menores :D<p>

Si les gusto pues dejen su comentario porfas, y si no, pues igual digan el porque y podre mejorarlo ;)

Yanne -w-


	3. Cap 3

Que lo disfruten :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 - Cruda realidad<strong>

**Ryuzaki POV**

¿Seria que todo fue una trampa de Amane-san para así distraerme y matarme? Pero como, ella no sabia que yo era quien estaba detrás de "L", el único que lo sabia era Yagami-kun, y no creo que le haya contado de eso, a menos que ellos dos si resulten ser Kira, pero entonces...

...

*Oye Ryuzaki, deja de bromear, ¡despierta! -alcance a distinguir una voz agitada- parece que no queda de otra -se oyó una segunda voz-

En eso, sentí como me caía un tremendo torrencial de agua casi congelada por lo fría que estaba.

*Amane-san!... -me levante gritando-

Cuando me logre dar cuenta, aun seguía acostado, medio dormido y ahora con lo anterior todo empapado, y con Yagami-kun y Watari mirándome algo asombrados. No se como es que de un momento a otro mi rato a solas con

Amane-san pase a estar bañado en mi propia cama, pero tenia que saber que rayos estaba pasando.

*Watari, ¿que es lo que esta pasando? ¿y porque estoy "bañado" en mi propia cama?

*Lo siento Ryuzaki, eso ultimo fue mi culpa -hablo de inmediato Yagami-kun mientras reía- es que no sabíamos que hacer, lo que paso es que...

*Lo que sucedió -lo interrumpió Watari de inmediato- al parecer te quedaste dormido mas de lo usual sin darte cuenta, y pareciera que estabas teniendo una pesadilla algo fuerte

*Bueno, al menos eso justifica el baño tan "refrescante" que me dieron, pero...espera, ¿como que me quede dormido mas de la cuenta?

*Así es, llevas poco más de 8 horas dormido desde que se fueron Light y Misa a su cita

Entonces, ¿al final todo fue solo un sueño? ¿jamás tuve a misa-san así conmigo entonces? ¡pero si se sintió tan real! cada respiro, cada palabra que decía, era como si de verdad hubiera pasado. Creo que debía suponerlo, siendo un genio,

y no fui capaz de percatarme de ello. Era más que obvio que así fuera, después de todo, Misa amaba demasiado a Light como para cambiarlo por mí tan de pronto

*Eso significa que si Yagami-kun y Amane-san se fueron cerca del medio día, ahora deben ser pasadas las 8 de la noche ¿no? -dije todo eso mientras bostezaba y me estiraba un poco-

*Si, mas o menos

*Ok, pues si ya estas bien, yo iré mientras a ver si han encontrado algo nuevo respecto al caso de Kira -me indico Light, parece que la noticia de que solo dormía y que no morí no lo animo mucho-

*De acuerdo, solo me vestiré y bajare también a ver como va todo. Watari, ¿nos puedes ordenar algo para cenar por favor?

*De acuerdo -dijo mientras iba a la puerta- pero, Ryuzaki, ¿que es lo que estabas soñando para estar gritando esas cosas tan fuerte? claro, si puedo saberlo

*No te preocupes -¡RAYOS! ¿y ahora que le digo?, no podía decirle que estaba teniendo una fantasía con Misa-san ¿o si?- solo intentaba reestructurar el caso en mi sueño para seguir trabajando en el caso mientras descansaba, pero algo no salió como planee

*Ya veo, tanto empeño le tienes al caso que hasta en tus sueños trabajas -hizo una de sus risas tan profundas- pero, sabes, aun siendo uno de los mejores detectives del mundo, también eres hombre, así que no tiene nada de malo que sueñes esas cosas, recuérdalo -y salió-

A que se refería Watari con eso ultimo, ¿no creo que supiera que le mentí o si? ¿o acaso se percato de que fue lo que soñé por mis gritos? en fin, con alguien como Misa-san es casi imposible el no tener un sueño así de ves en cuando cierto

* * *

><p><strong>Misa POV<strong>

Wow! aun no acababa de creer que al fin había salido a solas con mi Light, todo fue tan divertido, que no quería que terminara tan pronto, pero para mi mala suerte, ese maldito de Ryuzaki hecho todo a perder...como siempre.

_+++FLASHBACK+++_

*Bueno, al fin podemos salir a solas, ¿quieres ir a algún lado en especial? -me decía hablando en su tan monótona voz que hacia cada que estábamos a solas-

*Ahora que al fin estamos a solas quiero ir a todos lados -le decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

*Bien, vamos entonces

Fuimos donde la parada de autobuses para tomar el que iba a el centro de la ciudad, pero todo el tiempo se me hacia tan corto. Apenas llego el autobús, lo jale a dentro para tomar asiento. No pude evitar recargarme sobre su hombro, pero el solo miraba por a ventana, mostrándome su actitud tan fría, sabia que el estaba conmigo por mero interés, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que el se enamorara de mi.

*Light, ¿te importa si al llegar primero damos un paseo por el centro?

*Claro, como quieras -de nuevo ese desinterés por mí-

Apenas llegamos, tome a Light de la mano y lo traje casi corriendo de un lado a otro. Visitamos varias tiendas, vimos un espectáculo callejero de tragafuegos, a los videojuegos, y hasta a comer un helado. Solo nos faltaba una cosa para que eso fuera la cita perfecta, una cena romántica a solas.

*¡Bien!, ahora vayamos a...

*Sera mejor que volvamos ahora, ya es un poco tarde -¿tarde? ¿que significaba eso?-

*Pero si apenas quería que fuéramos a tener una cena juntos, se suponía que hoy seria una cita muy especial para ambos, ¿que no?

*Yo jamás dije que esto fuera a ser una cita Misa, así que regresemos, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer con lo del caso

*¡No! yo no quiero volver aun!

*Misa, ¿tú me quieres? -¿a que venia esa pregunta tan repentina?-

*Claro, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti Light!

*Entonces si me quieres, ¿harás lo que te pida no? así que mejor regresemos, la cena será en otra ocasión -si es que Ryuzaki nos permitía salir de nuevo- sabia que el no nos dejaría salir hoy tan fácilmente

*Ehh! ¿a que te refieres con eso? -ahora si que me confundió-

*Trata de mirar atrás de nosotros y fíjate bien -me decía al oído mientras nos comenzamos a ir-

*Espera, ¡mi bolso se cayo! -tuve que fingir eso para poder voltear bien-

¡Maldicion! ya se me hacia demasiado extraño que ese idiota de Ryuzaki nos hubiera dejado salir sin oponerse tanto, mira que hacer eso a escondidas.

*¿Ahora comprendes? quizás debamos deshacernos de ellos rápido

*No, si mueren mientras nos seguían, solo hará que seamos aun más sospechosos -y en eso vi como un oficial de policía entraba a una tienda un poco mas adelante- pero tengo un plan ahora

Fingí pedirle a Light al menos llegar a por algo de comida antes de volver, y así entrar donde el oficial. Apresuramos el paso y al entrar a la tienda, nos dirigimos al mismo pasillo en el que entro el policía.

*Disculpe oficial, ¿puede ayudarnos? hay unos hombres afuera que llevan un rato siguiéndonos, cree que nos pueda ayudar -le dije fingiendo nervios-

*Claro denme un momento -en eso pidió un par de patrullas cercanas para que investigaran luego de que le contamos todo, o al menos lo que queríamos que creyera-

*Pueden salir tranquilos ahora, pedí ayuda y ya viene en camino

*Se lo agradecemos oficial -le dijo Light mientras nos dirigimos al mostrador y luego a la salida-

*Bien, ahora si regresemos, es hora de hacer que ese idiota de Ryuzaki pague por esto -sonó muy serio esta vez-

_+++FIN FLASHBACK+++_

No supe bien a que se refería mi Light con eso ultimo de "es hora de hacer que ese idiota de Ryuzaki pague por esto", y quizás no debía saberlo, pero sentía como si me ocultara algo, y tenia que saber si así era, y que seria eso, quizá y

Ryuzaki ya sabia que éramos Kira y solo buscaba una prueba para estar seguro, ¿o tal vez Light se fastidio porque nos estuvieron siguiendo todo el día? bueno, por ahora será mejor ir a donde están ellos y ver como fue todo.

* * *

><p>Al fin! FF no me dejaba subir el cap 3 D:<p>

pero ya quedo -w-

x cierto, gracias a Kuro-Neko-Angel por dejar los reviews :D! tendre en cuenta tus consejos para el fic ;) y sobre lo del exceso de dialogos, si no los pongo no creo que se entienda muy bien la histora :P

Tambien x ahi recibi unos correos para que pudieran dejar sus reviews anonimos y ya esta -w-

Asi que, dejen sus reviews, comentarios, criticas y demas ;P y disculpen el enoooooorme flashback que meti e_e no sabia si ponerlo todo o nomas un pedazo, pero si no lo metia todo no le entenderan mucho a los siguientes caps (si, ya tengo 13 caps escritos xD )

Grax x leer y si no dejan reviews (¬_¬)9...llorare D: xDDD (eso ultimo es broma ;P )


	4. Cap 4

**Cap. 4 - Una venganza y un nuevo rival**

**Misa POV**

Ya han pasado un par de días desde que Light dijo que se vengaría de Ryuzaki, pero aunque aun no le ha hecho nada, se que algo habrá planeado al respecto. En las ultimas horas, a entrado y salido a escondidas de la habitación de Ryuzaki con una especie de maleta pequeña, pero no se que uso le estará dando, ¿que se le podrá haber ocurrido al final?

...

*Misa, ¿que es lo que te pasa? -decía Light mientras entraba en mi habitación- has estado demasiado pensativa

*Eh! -viva mi despistes- ¿yo? pues nada, solo pensaba en como hubiera salido la cita si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de aquellos agentes que nos seguían

*¿De verdad nunca lo notaste?

*¿Darme cuenta de que? -pregunte algo confundida-

*Esos agentes nos seguían desde que salimos de aquí, y también tenían grabaciones de nosotros que posiblemente fueron grabadas con alguna mini cámara, es obvio que todo fue planeado

*Pero, ¡no es posible eso! -acaso es lo que hacia en la habitación de Ryuzaki? ¿investigando?- Además, ¿como puedes saber que todo eso es verdad? -tenia que saber que estaba planeando ya mismo-

*¿Recuerdas que te dije que me vengaría de el? pues estuve buscando algo que me ayudara a lograrlo, y por accidente di con esto

En eso, saco de uno de sus bolsillos traseros un disco pequeño, como si fuera un mini dvd, el cual traía una etiqueta que decía "Salida de Yagami Light y Amane Misa" seguida de la fecha de la casi cita que tuvimos ese día

*¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESE PERVERTIDO DE RYUZAKI!

¡Maldicion! de verdad que ahora Ryuzaki se podía merecer todo lo que fuera que Light planeaba contra el, y por mas malo que sonara lo siguiente, espero que sufra lo suficiente para aprender su lección.

*Tranquila, ahora descubrí su mayor punto débil, le daré donde mas le pueda doler a el -quizá planeaba golpearlo en...- ojala y así entienda que no tiene nada de bueno o gracioso espiar a otros sin su consentimiento -y luego, rio con tal malicia que hasta yo me asusten un poco-

*Light, no... pensaras en hacerle algo demasiado precipitado o si?

*Descuida, muy pronto lo sabrás, pronto... -y de nuevo soltó su risa maliciosa aun mas enfatizada

Incluso yo pensaba que Ryuzaki merecía su escarmiento, pero llegar tan lejos como para lastimarlo era ya demasiado ¿no?, digo, Ryuzaki no es tan mala persona, incluso es un poco lindo creo, y... ¿y que rayos acabo decir? ¡porque rayos defiendo a ese pervertido! Eso fue raro hasta para mí, defender a alguien que me desagrada tanto...pero a lo mejor fue sin intención. Salí a dar un paseo a un parque cercano a aquel edificio donde mi light trabajaba en el caso "Kira", y me encontré con alguien que no esperaba ver ahí.

*Amane-san? ¿que hace fuera a estas horas de la tarde?

*¿¡ehh! -tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no note que cierta persona me hablaba desde hace un rato-

*Amane-san, ¿segura que se encuentra bien? luce un poco pálida

*No...nada realmente -aunque era mas que obvio que aun me cuestionaba lo que pensé hace un rato de "el"- solo salí para pensar un poco

*Bueno, pero, ¿algo le sucede no?

*emm, si, creo que soy muy obvia ¿o no?

*Descuide, y si no le importa, cree que pueda ayudar Amane-san? -no parecía mentir sobre eso, sonó algo serio-

*Claro Watari-san, aunque la verdad, no se ni como empezar

* Hm hm hm, solo Watari a secas por favor, me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que soy -decía con una de esas risas como de viejito-

*Lo siento watari-sa...perdón, Watari, es la costumbre creo -se sentía un poco raro llamarlo así, pero es lo menos que podía hacer si estaba queriéndome ayudar-

*Descuide Amane-san, lo entiendo bien

*cierto cierto -le hice un pequeño gesto tipo n.n- pero como decía, no se porque comenzar

*Bueno, que tal si caminamos un poco y me cuenta todo desde el principio, ¿le parece?

*Creo que esta bien -y comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores-

A simple vista Watari se notaba como cualquier persona mayor, alguien serio, pero mientras hablábamos note que es mejor persona cuando lo conoces mejor, siempre pensé que era alguien muy introvertido, pero viéndolo bien, resulto ser una persona muy agradable.

De lo que no estoy seguro, es si hice bien en confiarle algo como eso, ojala que sea lo correcto. 

**Ryuzaki POV**

Vaya que si estos días han sido agotadores, después de tantos sueños "raros" y los días llenos de trabajo, sumado al plan de haber seguido a Light y Misa durante su cita...espero que no se dieran cuenta de eso. Aunque el trabajo era agotador, siempre había algo que me animaba sin importar cuan mal estuviera, mi reserva especial de dulces, eran tan deliciosos y azucarados que no importaba la ocasión, siempre me venían muy bien.

Me decidí a ir por unos de ellos para seguir trabajando luego. Vaya para mi sorpresa al llegar a mi cuarto, que parecía que alguien había entrado en mi habitación, primero revise mis cosas importantes, papeles, cosas mías, todo estaba en su lugar...pero... ¿¡Y MIS DULCES ESPECIALES!

*WATARI! -grite bastante enojado-

*Que sucede Ryuzaki, ¿porque el grito?

*¿Entraste en mi habitación el día de hoy?

*Solo una vez por la mañana como a diario para los deberes, ¿algo paso?

*¿Viste si alguien mas entro después? algunas cosas están fuera de lugar aquí...

*No que yo sepa, ¿quieres que pregunte a los demás?

*No, déjalo así Watari, retírate por favor

*De acuerdo, saldré un momento entonces

en algo raro que alguien hubiese entrado a mi habitación, pero lo más raro es que fueron demasiado cuidadosos en hacerlo, o eso cree quien lo hizo.

...

Luego de no haber podido comer uno de mis dulces, no podía concentrarme bien en mi trabajo, como estaría mi desesperación que alucine con las teclas del computador pensando que eran dulces, así de loca era mi obsesión por ellos que ahora los veía por todos lados.

*Ryuzaki, hay un sobre que llego para ti -me interrumpió Watari en mi basto pensar-

*¿Sobre? ¿mi numero mensual de "Delicias de postres" llego?

*ehh...no, es algo mas creo yo, lo ha venido a traer un joven hace rato, cuando estaba por salir.

*Bien, veamos lo que contiene

En cuanto pude ver el contenido del sobre, sabía que estaba por venir. Dentro se encontraban unas fotos, donde se veía como una mano ajena entregaba mis dulces a desconocidos en la calle, otras más siendo pisoteados, y demás. Esto era ya demasiado, alguien quería dañarme sin razón aparente, y lo peor de todo es que parecía apenas comenzar.

*Así que al fin descubro que si entraron a mi cuarto a buscar algo entre mis cosas

*De que hablas Ryuzaki, ¿desapareció algo de tus cosas?

*Nada importante -falso, obviamente para mi era importante- al parecer si lograron entrar en mi habitación y hurto algo de mucho valor Watari

*No me dirás que lo que desapareció fue...

*Eso mismo -le interrumpí- alguien usa mi propia adicción en mi contra para "darme una lección" por algo que al parecer cometí

*Ya veo -decía observando las fotografías- pero, mira, aun hay algo mas dentro del sobre, es una nota

*veamos...

Dentro del sobre se hallaba una nota hecha con recortes de periódicos y revistas, que decía lo siguiente:

"¿Lo disfrutas súper detective? que se siente ser quien es ahora espiado, eh!

veamos si ahora TU aprendes una lección por meterte con otros sin su permiso, y descuida, seguiré cuidado de tu valioso tesoro.

Espero estés listo, por que esto no es todo, y faltan cosas peores por venir. Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro detectidiota...

*+ZERO+*

*Zero! que clase de nombre es ese, suena como sacado de un videojuego -pregunto Watari-

*Obviamente no uno real, el bastardo se cree muy listo, habrá que investigar bien todo esto

*De acuerdo, llevare estas fotografías a analizar

*En cuanto encuentren algo que se me avise de inmediato -y mi seriedad se hizo presente- parece que me acabo de ganar un nuevo rival, y lo peor de todo esto es que el tiene la ventaja de saber quien soy, ¿algo injusto no?

* * *

><p>hola hola personigenos xD<p>

como ven en estos caps la historia tomara un rumbo fuera del lemmon e.e incluso, no habra lemmon hasta dentro de unos caps mas D: lo se lo se, mal plan, pero les prometo que sera bien recompensado para quienes sigan leyendo :D es mejor que lo lean, aunque sea algo aburrido, pero asi entenderan los capitulos siguientes, y la segunda parte de la historia ;) (sip, acabe toda la 1er parte ya, y planeo una continuacion -w-)

y gracias a quienes siguen leyendome, especialmente a *Kuro-Neko-Angel* Y *EnamoradaDeTi* que me dejan sus reviews :D! y los demas, no sean malos D: los reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar las cosas ;) asi que...

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS *O* (con criticas o sugerencias o lo que sea xD)

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap pesonigenos -w-


	5. Cap 5

**Cap. 5 - Confusión/Nueva experiencia**

**Ryuzaki POV**

La investigación de mi nuevo enemigo acababa de comenzar apenas, y aunque ya había llegado a posibles conclusiones sobre quien era, no podía estar seguro del todo, había tantas posibilidades... Yagami-san podría hacerlo por lo de las cámaras en su casa, pero eso fue su idea...mogi-san se enfado debido a que pensaba que le ocultaba cosas al equipo con lo del caso KIRA, pero tampoco era algo como para llegar a esto.

También podría ser alguien del equipo jugándome una broma, o hasta Watari, quien llevaba ya un tiempo insistiendo en que debería dejar de comer tantos dulces, algo que por supuesto, no hare. Creo que era hora de meterme en la investigación de ese "_ZERO_", tenia que terminar esto pronto para seguir con el otro caso y acabarlo cuanto antes, el tiempo era vital.

Para poder pensar bien todo, me fui donde mi habitación pero no paso mucho para que llegaran a interrumpirme de nuevo antes de siquiera empezar.

*Ryuzaki? que haces aquí encerrado

*Solo reviso otro caso mas aparte de KIRA que acaba de surgir, así que si no te importa necesito un rato a solas

*¿Nuevo caso? ¿Piensas dejar lo otro a medias acaso? -una sonrisa un poco maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Light-

*No es necesario, ya varias veces antes he trabajado con 2 o 3 casos a la vez, así que no hay problema

*Bueno, quizá pueda ayudar en algo si te interesa, ¿que es lo que investigas ahora?

*Nada relevante, es un caso personal, ha desaparecido algo de mi propiedad -y me lleve mi pulgar a la boca como de costumbre- y creo que el culpable juega conmigo

*mmmm... -se quedo pensando- pues si necesitas algo, no dudes en que te ayudare en lo que pueda, de acuerdo

*Claro Yagami-kun, gracias -me senté sobre mi cama-

Luego de esa platica tan rápida Light salió de mi habitación, fue un tanto curioso que apenas inicio esto el viene a hablar, era bastante sospechoso. Apenas se fue, me dispuse a retomar mis ideas, pero una vez mas me interrumpieron.

*Ryuzaki, los análisis del sobre, las fotografías y la nota están listos -mencionaba Watari sacando unos papeles con los resultados de las pruebas- parece que lo único que lograron encontrar fue unas huellas digitales en el sobre, que son del mismo chico que vino a entregar todo

*A que te refieres con que no hallaron nada, eso es casi imposible -mordí mi labio inferior- tan bueno resulto este ZERO? -algo me decía que el caso iría para largo-

*Eso parece, estos son los resultados que arrojaron las pruebas

*bien, déjame ver...

_RESULTADOS DEL ANÁLISIS: REPORTE_

_Se encontraron las huellas parciales de un individuo impresas en el sobre, las fotografías y la nota salieron totalmente limpias y sin ningún indicio de mas pistas._

_En el análisis de la nota y las fotografías se concluyo como "sin resultados"_

_El corte realizado en las letras pegadas en la nota resulto sin indicios lógicos, es imposible determinar su procedencia._

_*Las fotografías fueron tomadas con una cámara digital sin serializar de Film desechable y marca desconocida, imposible rastrear al propietario._

_FIN DEL REPORTE_

*Así que seguimos sin nada aun, cierto -era digno de reconocer, que quien estaba detrás de todo sabia a la perfección lo que hacia-

*No del todo, las huellas que se encontraron ya han sido rastreadas

*¿Lograron saber quien es el que trajo el sobre?

*Así es -saco una carpeta- estos son los datos del mismo que vino

*¿Saben si el tuvo algo que ver con todo esto o si tiene alguna relación con el culpable?

*No aun, pero ya hay un par de agentes que lo investigan ahora mismo

*Bien, llámalos y diles que en cuanto lo localicen se comuniquen de inmediato por favor

*Por supuesto, ahora mismo se los comunico

Mientras Watari salía para dar mi recado a los agentes, me quede leyendo el expediente del chico que trajo el sobre con las fotografías.

Su nombre era Asahi Ryu, de 19 años de edad, estudiante de la misma facultad donde solía ir asistir con Light, trabaja medio tiempo en un negocio de entregas inmediatas a domicilio llamada "Fast Mail Service", no parecía ser alguien con quien se pudiera tener un altercado, además de que para mi era un completo desconocido, supe que el no tenia nada que ver con todo eso.

Un rato después de averiguar más sobre este joven Ryu, Watari regreso de mi encargo.

*Ryuzaki, ya me comunique con los agentes como pediste, al parecer algo no salió bien

*¿Algo de que? ¿alguna dificultad con la investigación?

*No lo se, solo me pidieron que te diera esta dirección y que te esperarían ahí en una hora

*Bien, prepara el auto entonces, saldremos de inmediato -creo que eso no era para nada una buena señal de lo que venia después-

**Misa POV**

Vaya que si me animo esa platica con Watari-san, pues aunque tenia mis dudas, me ayudo mucho a notar muchísimas cosas que me cuestionaba desde hace semanas, pero, lo que me dejo un poco confundida, fue lo que me dijo en un momento de la platica antes de terminar...

_FLASHBACK_

*Bueno Watari, la verdad es que últimamente y en varias ocasiones ya, empiezo a pensar demasiado en Ryuzaki, casi siempre sin darme cuenta hasta un rato después

*Eso es algo normal creo yo, digo, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo a solas por la investigación y las preguntas que te hace, además de que eres la sospechosa de ser el segundo KIRA, pienso yo que es eso, o al menos que no sea por otras razones

*Creo que no me doy a entender Watari, como lo podre decir,..., no se como o porque, pero creo que comienzo a sentir algo por el, quizá esta empezando a gustarme, pero no estoy segura aun

*En ese caso, no puedo decir mucho, quizá solo necesitas pensarlo bien para que estés completamente segura de eso -y volteo para sonreírme-

*creo que es cierto -y nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que el hablo-

*Bueno, es hora de irme Amane-san, se hace tarde y aun tengo que acabar unos encargos de Ryuzaki. Espero haber ayudado un poco al menos

*Pero por supuesto Watari, te agradezco por escucharme y por aconsejarme, ahora me siento más segura de esto

*No fue nada -y se puso de pie- aunque sabe Amane-san, seria genial que sintieras algo por Ryuzaki, tal vez tu podrías ayudarle a cambiar en muchos aspectos

*Cierto, en fin, veré luego que decido hacer en todo...

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Pensé que Watari solo me estaba haciendo darle mas vueltas al asunto, pero entendí que lo que decía era toda la verdad. No estaba segura aun de si lo que sentía era por algún sentimiento, o por el tiempo que pasamos por la investigación, pero ahora tenia algo mas claro, y era que sentía un afecto hacia el...¿era amor o no? eso seria algo que me tocaba responder después.

Aun seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza eso que dijo Watari antes de irse..."quizá podrías ayudarle a cambiar en muchos aspectos", se que Ryuzaki es un poco raro, pero es eso mismo lo que lo hace ser el, ese pequeño toque que lo hacia alguien muy genial.

... al día siguiente

Había estado pensado en todo una y otra vez en mi habitación en aquel enorme edificio donde mi Light y Ryuzaki trabajaban en el caso, y debo decir, que esta noche se me hizo la mas larga de mi vida, tanto darle vueltas a las ideas en mi mente me hicieron que pasara desapercibido que dure toda la noche en la cama sin dormir hasta que amaneció, pero que mas daba ya, mejor me decidí a dejar que todo siguiera su paso, y me levante para prepararme para salir. Había quedado con una amiga de la empresa donde yo trabajaba, y cuando iba bajar por algo de desayuno, alguien llamo a mi puerta.

*Amane, ¿ya estas despierta? -era Light-

*Claro, salgo en un momento, solo termino de arreglarme

*Descuida, saldré un momento con Ryuzaki para buscar nueva información del caso

*Claro, no hay problema -pero si lo había, esos dos últimamente parecían pareja, salían casi a diario-

*Por cierto, Ryuzaki me pidió que te entregara algo

*Ryuzaki? -eso si era raro, Ryuzaki es de los que prefieren tratar todo de frente-

*Si, te lo dejare por debajo de la puerta

*Ok, gracias

Apenas me termine de arreglar fui a tomar lo que Light pasó por debajo. Era una pequeña nota de Ryuzaki, quizá necesitaba interrogarme de nuevo.

_Amane-san:_

_Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado bien por la noche, por cierto, me tome la libertad de hacer que te prepararan algo de desayuno, ¡Buen Provecho!_

_ Ryuzaki_

¿Desayuno? eso si que era nuevo en el, un gesto que de verdad no le conocía. En fin, parece que me libre de tener que prepararme algo yo misma, aunque sinceramente, no creo que el sueño me hubiera dejado.

* * *

><p>PERSONIGENOS *O*<p>

al fin FF me dejo subir el cap :D! casi toda la tarde-noche batallando para ponerlo, pero al fin...a las 2:42 am pude subirlo xDDD

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo *o* ahora igual a +Alpha+, que se animo a dejar review (yeeey :D), y a +Lorss+, que bueno que te guste el fic /u/ estem, y a los demas tambien, EnamoradaDeTi y Kuro-Neko-Angel que sigue desaparecida x estos rumbos D:

igual los demas que leen (si alguien mas lo hace) porfaaaa! animense a dejar reviews, prometo que entre mas reviews me lleguen subire el resto de caps mas pronto, y ademas asi me animan a seguirlo subiendo, y a avanzar la 2da parte

Asi que ya se la saben, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAAAAA D:! no importa si no es un comentario positivo del fic o si nomas quieren mentarme la m***e por ser pesimo escritor xD

Nos leemos luego Personigenos :D!


	6. Cap 6

**Cap. 6 - Tras la Pista/Fan #1**

**Ryuzaki POV**

Después de tanto pensar, me decidí por dedicarme casi de lleno al caso del aun desconocido Zero, esta persona que me sorprendió al ser capaz de ser tan audaz al infiltrarse en el edificio, y mas aun en mi habitación, agregándole a esto que fue capaz de eliminar hasta el mas mínimo rastro de su entrada mas que la nota que dejo, el caso se sentía bastante difícil. Pensé que seria bueno que Light me ayudara con este caso siendo que ahora me ayudaba también con lo demás, y considerando su capacidad deductiva no sonaba como una mala idea, y así me podría auxiliar bastante. Sera mejor que apenas tenga tiempo se lo diga para ver que opina.

_+... en el cuartel del equipo Anti-KIRA+_

*Parece que esta vez Kira fue a por un asesino en serie, pero a diferencia de los otros casos, este no fue difundido ni en la televisión ni en el periódico, lo cual solo significa...

*Lo cual solo significa que el culpable tiene solo dos opciones, esta entre nosotros ahora mismo, o esta obteniendo la información de la policía de algún modo -me adelante a la conclusión del equipo-

*Ah! Ryuzaki! que bueno que vas llegando, se cometió otro asesinato hace un rato...

*Alrededor de las 14 horas, en una fabrica de automóviles a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer quien fue asesinado había sido acusado de matar a 4 personas en una fiesta, pero se le libero por falta de pruebas -conteste haciéndole notar que estaba al tanto de todo- saben algo respecto al mensaje que dejo, o hallaron alguna pista?

*Nada aun -respondió Light- el sujeto se mutilo la mano golpeando una pared y luego escribiendo el mensaje con su propia sangre. Esto cada vez va pareciendo un juego en tu contra Ryuzaki, parece que te reta

* "¿Y a ti L, te gustan las manzanas?", supongo que el mensaje esta claro, solo que esta vez lo hizo como burla hacia mi quizá por ser incapaz de atraparle aun, lo hace con el fin de provocarme -decía mirando las fotografías de la escena-

*Parece que...-bostezo- que tienes razón, suena a que te quiere provocar para sentirse aun mejor

*Yagami-kun, deberías ir a descansar un poco, yo seguiré mientras investigando aquí

*Creo que -bostezo de nuevo mas fuerte- esta vez te tomare la palabra, en cuando descanse lo suficiente volveré para seguir trabajando a la par

*Por cierto Yagami-kun, antes de que te retires, necesito preguntarte algo, es algo que no concierne al caso

*Claro, ¿de que se trata? -sonó algo curioso-

*Necesito saber si hay forma de que me ayudes con otro caso más fuera de este, es más algo personal

*¿Otro caso? ¿Piensas dejar el caso de Kira a medias así como así? -aseguro que casi se moría de la emoción por dentro-

*Claro que no, el caso Kira seguirá teniendo la máxima prioridad como siempre, es el caso que mas divertido me ha parecido hasta ahora, pero estoy investigando uno mas aparte de este y tu ayuda me vendría muy bien en esto

*¿Pues claro, supongo que puedo hacerlo, de que es que se trata? ¿Algo desapareció acaso?

Fue bastante extraño, supo sobre que era el caso sin siquiera mencionar algo antes, y eso que era algo que yo investigaba por mi cuenta, así que era imposible que alguien le contara sobre esto, pero también era de considerarse su potencial deductivo, y que eso fuera lo primero en pensar... ¿o no era lógico?

*Ciertamente es eso, aunque, ¿como lo supiste?

*Es simple, del 100% de los crímenes y delitos que se comenten en el mundo, casi un 47% son robos o asaltos, el otro 53% se distribuye entre estafas, asesinatos y demás cosas, así que es de lo mas obvio del mundo que al decir esto sea lo que mas probabilidad tiene de estar acertado, cierto? -todos los que estaban ahí quedaron impactados por la tan rápida deducción que hizo-

*Buena respuesta Yagami-kun, es por eso que pedí tu ayuda en esto, sin duda se que me ayudaras demasiado en todo esto

*De acuerdo, estoy dentro, de que trata tanto misterio -pregunto como si de verdad le interesara-

*Bueno, como tu ya lo dijiste, fue un robo, al parecer alguien logro entrar en el edificio y en mi habitación, y tomaron algo de mucho valor para mi, además, quien entro parece ser alguien inteligente y de cuidado

*¿Inteligente? como puede alguien lograr burlar al gran Ryuzaki? -rio sarcásticamente- si eres un gran detective

*Te lo diré fácil y rápido Yagami-kun, tan inteligente que supo como no dejar ningún rastro de el ni de lo que hizo, ni huellas, ni pistas, absolutamente nada

*¿Estas diciendo... que hay alguien que puede estar a la par contigo en intelecto? -esta vez si sonó confundido-

*No lo se bien, pero lo que si se, es que hay alguien así de inteligente ahí afuera, y usa esto para algo nada bueno, así que es mejor detenerlo antes de que pueda llegar a pasar a peores cosas

*Bueno si ese es el caso, estoy contigo -bostezo una tercera vez- pero no ahora, así que si no te importa yo iré a dormir ya mismo -y se estiro en seña de cansancio- te parece?

*Claro, mejor que estés bien descansado para esto -le decía al momento en que el se iba a su habitación-

Parece que después de todo no era tan mala idea tener a Light trabajando conmigo en esto, así también podría vigilarlo mas de cerca. Por ahora, espero haberlo hecho del modo correcto.

...

+La mañana siguiente+

*Bien, ¿nos vamos entonces? -le hablaba a Light mientras tomaba algunos papeles para explicarle-

*Claro, solo le avisare a misa que ya mismo salimos un momento

*Bien, date prisa por favor, por cierto Yagami-kun -le hable antes de que subiera- podrías entregarle por mi esto a Amane-san? -y le pase una nota- había pensado en dársela yo mismo, pero ya que vas con ella... -obvio que era mejor si la recibía de el que de mis manos-

*seguro, ya regreso entonces

Quizá era un poco apresurado de mi parte, y algo bastante estúpido, pero le había preparado una pequeña sorpresa a misa para ese día, solo espero que no demuestre mas de lo que quiero hacer notar.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa POV<strong>

Luego de tan delicioso desayuno, que me pidió Ryuzaki -lindo gesto de su parte lo admito-, esa cantidad de postres para mi sola, decidí dedicar un poco de tiempo libre que tenia ahora para ir a ver a mi manager y saber si me tenia algún nuevo trabajo disponible o por si algo se ofrecía, y vaya tremenda sorpresa que me dio al llegar a su oficina

*Watari-san, ¿esta bien si salgo un momento a ver a mi manager?

*Claro Amane-san, no hay ningún problema, pero por si acaso tome esto por favor

Se dispuso a sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo como de 5x5 y la abrió. Dentro traía un broche de color un poco oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con mi vestimenta de ese día -un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado con una blusa oscura de mangas cortas, de esas que levantan el busto- ¿pero y eso a que venia?

*Ryuzaki me ordeno que te entregara esto en caso de que saliera a algún lado mientras estaban fuera trabajando, así en caso de alguna emergencia, presione aquí -señalo una parte del broche- y la policía acudirá de inmediato

*¿Policía? ¿Pues que es esto? -eso SI que era extraño-

*Es un localizador, Ryuzaki lo a mandado fabricar para usted hace unos días, y me pidió que se lo entregara si era necesario, aseguro que era para que no tuviera dificultades al salir y que no ocurriera algo inesperado -y me sonrió luego de colocármelo en el cabello- luce muy bien en usted Amane-san, fue una elección bien hecha por el

Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba un poco, a la ves de que, pensando en que Ryuzaki lo había hecho por mi, por estar preocupada por mi, solo me confirmaba lo obvio, me había enamorado de el, así que ya era mas que definitivo.

*Bueno, si Ryuzaki lo dice, por algo debe de ser -y mientras hablaba me colocaba el broche de modo de poder usar el botón que traía-

*Muy bien Amane-san, a mi parecer le queda perfecto en todo sentido

*YEY! bueno, creo que entonces me voy, regresare en unas horas

*Muy bien, nos veremos luego entonces

Salí tranquilamente de aquel enorme edificio y me dirigí rumbo a la oficina del manager, y tenía tantas ganas de que hubiera un trabajo para mí, ya que desde que me tienen bajo sospecha no he podido modelar como antes, o siquiera tener un rato para mí.

Luego de tan rápida y relajante salida, di con el lugar donde estaba mi manager, pero cuando llegue a su oficina me encontré con que no estaba solo

*Amane-san, llegas en el momento justo, hablábamos de ti y ya estaba por llamarte

*¿Así? ¿me perdí de algo? -parece que después de todo si hay algo, yey!-

*Aun de nada -se levanto de su asiento- pero este par de caballeros han venido para ofrecerte un trato sin igual

*amm, claro, de que se trata -la duda me pego de lleno al ver la cara tan animada del manager-

*Amane-san, iremos directo al negocio -se levanto uno de los hombres- desde hace aproximadamente 3 meses nos han llegado miles de cartas a la empresa de cientos de fans y seguidores tuyos, con peticiones para que salga en nuestra revista semanal de "Gothic Maid" un especial entero sobre ti

¡Que rayos! ¿un especial entero sobre mi? si tan solo una sesión de fotos era agotadora, hacer un especial entero para una revista solo me aseguraba una cosa...iba a terminar muerta por el cansancio

*Pero, hay algo mas -¿querían mas aun?- y es que, desde que estas cartas comenzaron, hay una persona que tiene una insistencia bastante fuerte, incluso llegamos a la conclusión de que por cada carta de uno de tus fans, el envía al menos 3 o 4, y siempre van hacia lo mismo..."Amane Misa-san es sin duda la mejor modelo del mundo, deberían de publicar mas fotografías de ella, o mejor aun, dedicarle un numero entero a ella sola", es casi siempre lo que el pide

*¿y cual es el nombre de esa persona? suena como si me conociera muy bien -cosa rara, ya que solo las personas que mas frecuento de verdad me conocen como soy-

*El no deja su nombre, siempre firma con una especie de apodo...eh, se hace llamar "Ame no Shounen", y usa este apodo desde que el se autoproclamo tu fan #1 de entre todos, aun a la fecha, después de las publicaciones semanales siempre recibimos varias cartas o E-Mails de su parte, diciendo que un numero especialmente de Misa-Misa seria bastante atractivo a todo el publico

La idea era bastante atractiva, y aunque sonaba a mucho trabajo, saber que todos esos fans pedían casi a gritos un especial mío no pensaba decepcionarlos. Lo que si me sorprendió era ese tal Ame no Shounen, sonaba a alguien o muy infantil, o que no tenia vida social, pero creerse mi mas grande seguidor, eso si era para reconocérselo, y sentía ganas de saber quien era

*Bueno -se acomodo mi manager de nuevo en su silla- ciertamente la oferta es muy tentadora e interesante, cada cuando se sabe que tienes un seguidor numero uno, pero como siempre, la decisión final te corresponde a ti Misa

*¿Que me aconsejas tu Yami? -le hable al manager-

*yo creo que deberías aceptar Misa, solo piénsalo bien, "Gothic Maid" es una revista de mucho renombre, y es raro cuando ellos mismos ofrecen trabajar a alguien

*Además, estamos dispuestos a dar una buena compensación por tu trabajo, y estamos dispuestos a recomendarte con otras revistas más de alto renombre también

*Ok, entonces acepto -una gran oportunidad me acababa de llegar, sin duda esto me ayudaría muchísimo, y lo de la compensación tampoco sonaba tan mal. Pero no la pondría tan fácil para ellos, se notaba que querían que trabajara con ellos, así que podría aprovechar esto para mi propio beneficio- pero antes de cerrar el trato...tengo una simple condición para trabajar con ustedes...

Y no creo que ellos pudieran decir que no...

* * *

><p>Hola hola de nuevo gente -w-<p>

disculpen x actualizar apenas, pero tuve problemas al pasar el cap a mi laptop, y hasta ahora logre repararlo. Igual pense en subir el 7 enseguida de este, pero le hare mejor unos cambios antes de subirlo.

Y de nuevo gracias a quienes siguen leyendo mi fic *O* y dejando reviews obvio -w- :

_Lorss: _como ves, si fue Ryuzaki el de la nota :3 detallazo de su parte creo yo xD  
><em>Alpha:<em> Parte de lo que dijiste en el review es totalmente cierto, pero seria genial que si alguien mas lo lee aparte de los que lo hacen ahora, que al menos dijeran que les gusta igual gracias a ti x seguir leyendo y dejando reviews cada cap :D  
><em>EnamoradaDeTi<em>: jejeje, lo se, es tu palabra...pero es que es tan genial D: y gracias x dejarme tu reviews tmb amore n/n I RAWR U MORE :D!

Sigan leyendo :D! y ya saben, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si les molesta, o si quieren dejar una critica constructiva y demas cosas, dejen sus reviews -w-

Nos leemos pronto gente :P


	7. Cap 7

**Cap. 7 - Verdad y Condición**

**Misa POV**

Esta oportunidad para la sesión de fotos solamente mía sonaba más que genial, una de las mejores revistas de todo Japón me pedía ayuda, y claro que no la negaría, pero tampoco dejaría que ellos fueran los únicos "beneficiados" con esto, tenia que aprovecharlo y hacer que quedara a mi favor también.

La simple idea de ese fan me ponía algo nerviosa, sonaba más a un acosador cuando me describieron sus cartas...pero por otro lado, ¿que tal si resultaba ser alguien apuesto?

*Excelente, en ese caso Amane-san -sacaron unos papeles de un maletín- necesitamos su firma aquí y aquí -señalando las famosas X de los contratos-

*Claro, pero antes de cerrar el trato tengo una condición

*¿Condición? respecto a que -hablo el tipo que me tendía el contrato-

*Sip, se que es la primera vez que trabajare para ustedes y que no tengo derecho a poner condiciones, pero casi aseguro que ustedes tampoco tienen la opción de decir no a ellas, ¿cierto? -no se si decirlo tan "profesionalmente" estaba bien, pero sabia que funcionaria-

*Pero es que...

*Es cierto -se interrumpieron entre ellos- el editor en jefe de la revista nos pidió que te convenciéramos por cualquier medio posible

*aun si la condición fuera que pasaran una noche a solas conmigo...y no hablo de una noche solo durmiendo -y les eche una miradita algo pervertida para ver sus reacciones-

*pues... -ambos tragaron saliva y se miraban uno al otro con sus caras totalmente rojas-

*Obviamente era una broma -señale sacándoles la lengua un poco como una burla- lo único que quiero es que se me deje hacer una publicación en el numero anterior a mi especial, solo un simple mensaje

*¿Mensaje? con que fin quiere hacerlo Amane-san

*Fácil -me senté sobre el escritorio justo frente a ellos haciendo un cruce de piernas- si ese tal Ame no Shounen se tomo las molestias para tantas cartas y peticiones, quisiera saber quien esta detrás del apodo, su nombre, como es, cosas así

*Hecho -¡HAHA! fue fácil convencerlos-

*Oh, pensé que se opondrían -aunque ya sabía que al final me saldría con la mía-

*Pensamos en negarlo, pero se nos dijo que debíamos convencerla a cualquier costo, aun si fuera algo excesivo, pero tratándose de una simple publicación es imposible que el editor se niegue, pero hay un pequeño problema -y ahí se venia abajo mi plan... o no?- es que el especial se había programado para la siguiente semana, y el numero de esta semana se termina de editar hoy, entonces, el mensaje tendría que ser enviado hoy mismo a mas tardar en -miro su reloj- en menos de 2 horas

*No hay problema, tengo papel y lápiz a la mano, así que se los puedo entregar ya mismo

Tome mi bolso y saque un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma para escribir, y mientras mi manager terminaba de hablar con ellos del negocio y de ajustar las ultimas cosas para que quedara todo listo. El mensaje fue algo simple, así que apenas lo termine se los entregue para que fuera agregado junto con el aviso de la realización de mi numero

*¡Listo! -exclame- pueden revisarla si gustan para que no haya problemas

*Perfecto, veamos...

Uno de los hombres tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla con tono fuerte para que lo escucháramos todos. La nota decía lo siguiente:

Para todos los fans de Misa-Misa

Me fue dicho que últimamente muchos de mis seguidores en esta revista ha pedido que se realice y publique un especial sobre mi, y antes que nada les agradezco a todos sus cartas y que sean muchísimos de ustedes quienes lo hacen, pero me llamo mucho la atención algo en especial, alguien que se hace llamar "Ame no Shounen" quien a tenido una insistencia enorme y que en varias ocasiones habla de lo genial que seria un especial solo sobre mi, así que a el le ofrezco un trato, y es esto: a cambio de que el me deje conocerlo, yo hare el especial que tanto piden, pero solo si el esta dispuesto a aceptar...¿te parece bien mi trato, Fan #1?

Gracias a todos por sus cartas y por su enorme apoyo.

Amane Misa :3

*Prometo que si esto se publica y hay una respuesta, el especial se llevara a cabo sin demoras

*Bien, tenemos un trato entonces -asintieron los hombres-

Lo se, suena algo exagerado todo eso, pero siento que fue buena idea, cada cuando se sabe de alguien que se dice tu mas grande fan, y como había dicho, puede resultar ser alguien atractivo...

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuzaki POV<strong>

No se si esta bien intentar llamar la atención de Misa así tan de pronto, digo, a los ojos de todos los demás, se supone que para mi ella no es mas que una simple sospechosa del caso, pero...que pasaría, si todos se enteran de lo que siento por ella, o que desde hace semanas sueño a diario con ella, y que no siempre...son sueños tan inocentes como se podría pensar... ¿debería contarles?

...

Ya habíamos salido rumbo a con los agentas que investigaban a la persona que entrego el misterioso paquete del robo que ocurrió aquel día, pero algo me tenia muy inquieto, porque los agentes pidieron que lo viera personalmente, cuando simplemente pudieron haberme comunicado los resultados del trabajo

*Ryuzaki, ¿que es esto tan importante que te robaron como para que te involucres al punto de ser tu quien revise todo en persona? o mejor aun, para que lo atendieras de inmediato

*Yagami-kun, te agradezco tu ayuda, pero hay cosas que las mentes humanas curiosas no pueden comprender

*jajaja -soltó una risa algo infantil- y con eso supongo que te refieres a que no me lo dirás cierto -hablaba entre risas-

*Ciertamente Yagami-kun, solo diré que es algo de valor casi inigualable -obviamente no le diría que era una caja con dulces-

*¿Pero al menos puedes decirme que es, o que contiene? sino como buscare algo que no conozco

*Lo se, por eso le pedí a Watari que te preparara un breve reporte sobre todo esto para que estés al tanto, si abres la guantera hallaras todo dentro

Apenas vio cantidad la información dentro, casi se le salen los ojos del rostro a la vez que por poco le da un paro cardiaco, ¿pues que pensó que era cuando le dije un "breve reporte"?

*Pues...emm, Ryuzaki, cual es tu definición de un breve resumen, porque creo que debes de comprarte un diccionario de bolsillo -hablaba mientras leía un enorme montón de hojas de al menos 20 cms de alto-

*Claro que lo es, le pedí a Watari que resumiera toda la investigación tanto como fuera posible y para que fuera mas practica de leer

*Si, claro, y yo soy Kira cierto -un tono de sarcasmo se le noto al hablar-

*Oh! podemos tomar eso como una confesión de tu parte Yagami-kun -y como por arte de magia, saque una pequeña grabadora de mis bolsa-

*¡Claro que nooo! solo jugaba un poco, pero en fin, mejor empiezo a leer si quiero saber algo al respecto

El resto del camino siguió tranquilo, Watari conduciendo, Light poniéndose al tanto con el "pequeño reporte" que le prepare, y yo, yo simplemente comiendo algunos dulces, que obviamente nunca me faltan al salir a algún lado, y de un momento a otro, nuestro rato de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por una canción...

?...

*¿No es acaso la canción "The World" del grupo Nightmare la que suena? -y Light dejo de leer para buscar de donde provenía el ruido-

*Veo que eres de muy buen gusto musical Yagami-kun, la reconociste solo por el intro, no me lo esperaba

*Imagínate yo, ni siquiera tenia idea de que tu escucharas música al menos -hizo una mueca en burla-

*Soy un ser demasiado enigmático Yagami-kun, ya deberías saberlo

Saque mi celular del bolsillo para ver quien era la persona que me marco, no esperaba ninguna llamada, y pocas personas tenían mi numero para localizarme, vaya la sorpresa que me dio, era un mensaje de Misa, que por razón alguna, causo que mi aliento se entrecortara un poco, leí el mensaje, y esto es lo que decía:

"Ryuzaki, muchas gracias por tan lindo gesto de tu parte, todo estuvo muy delicioso. Cuando regreses prometo que te lo repondré (sin objeciones ¬3¬)"

Apenas termine de leer, mi aliento se calmo un poco, pero también antes de darme cuenta, me imagine en muchas situaciones diferentes con ella...disfrazada de una enfermera, vestida como maestra nueva de universidad, o con un conjunto de lencería extremadamente excitante, o quizás con un...¿pero que rayos pienso? solo iba a agradecerme, a lo mejor con un gracias, o preparándome ella algo, exagere demasiado al pensar en esos "agradecimientos", pero, ¿no esta mal o si? no negaran que esa seria una idea perfecta

*Ryuzaki, ¡oye Ryuzaki! -una voz me saco de mis fantasías-

*¿Que sucede? -tal vez fue el viaje entre las nubes, pero no note cuando fue que llegamos tan rápido a donde estaban los agentes-

Baje del auto para seguir con el asunto del caso, las fantasías podían esperar para mas tarde, así que me dispuse a tratar el asunto ahora importante -por ahora, no mas importante que mis deliciosas fantasías con Misa, pero no podía hacerlo frente a todos los presentes- pero no antes de contestar el mensaje, con uno que decía: "Nos vemos a las 10:30 entonces..."

* * *

><p>Bueno gente :3, como aun no leen solo dejare 3 notitas rapidas :D +++<p>

1) Ame no Shounen = Chico dulce (o chico de caramelo :D) por si alguien se lo pregunta -w- quien creen que sea 1313?

2) The World del grupo Nightmare... supongo que todos aquellos buenos fans de DN reconocen de inmediato el nombre -w- sino, pregunten x Review :P

3) para todos aquellos que esperaban el lemmon...chan chan chaaaaan ! se viene en el proximo *O* asi que, de una ves estan advertidos, segun yo el lemmon esta... mmmm, algo fuerte BAJO ADVERTENCIA QUEDAN -w-

Asi que, ya saben :D a dejar sus comentarios, criticas, regaños, mentadas de ***** y lo que gusten :P Yanne -w-


	8. Cap 8

**Cap. 8 - Algo inesperado...**

**Misa POV**

Después de que al fin quedo cerrado el trato de mi aparición en la revista, estaba tan contenta que solo había un modo de mejorar todo...y eso era, ¡ir de compras!

Apenas salí de las oficinas, le llame a una amiga que trabajaba en el mismo lugar que yo como una edecán, y no dudo en acompañarme ese mismo día, así que quedamos de vernos en uno de los centros comerciales que nos quedaba cerca a ambas. Ya estando ahí, visitamos y asaltamos -no literalmente- muchas tiendas, compramos toneladas de ropa, a comer helado, a una función de cine, incluso nos pusimos a jugarle bromas a los guardias de seguridad del lugar para reírnos un rato, cosa que no fue muy lista ya que una de las veces si nos atraparon.

Después del ocupado y divertido día, recordé que no le di las gracias a Ryuzaki por aquel desayuno que me había mandado preparar por la mañana, así que, con todo y el montón enorme de bolsas que cargaba fui al cuartel de la investigación suponiendo que ya habrían regresado, pero solo halle a una persona, una que no esperaba hallar en ese momento

*Watari, ¿eres tú? -hable apenas escuche unos ruidos dentro-

*El no esta aquí, al igual que ninguno de los otros -Me contesto la voz de otra pelirrubia en el lugar-

*¡Oh! Wedy-san, me asustaste -le dije sintiendo un alivio en mi pecho- ¿sabes donde están? no hayo a Ryuzaki por ningún lado

*Ryuzaki? creí que tu buscabas a Light-kun, acaso ya terminaron y ahora vas tras alguien mas -aunque eso sonó un poco a broma, sonó bastante seria al decirlo-

*¡No no es eso! yo aun sigo con mi Light, pero tengo algo que tratar con Ryuzaki

*ya veo, pues, si ese es el caso, puedes llamarlo desde mi teléfono, tengo su numero guardado y si es algo urgente puedes usarlo

*Muchas gracias Wedy-san, lo hare ya mismo

Pero, ¿que le diría? no creo que un gracias sea suficiente, y no tengo bastante como para un pequeño presente, claro, después de gastar casi todo mi efectivo y de saturar las tarjetas a tope, me quede casi sin nada. En eso mire una de las bolsas, y recordé algo de las cosas que había comprado y creo que ya había encontrado la forma de agradecerle, y como extra, de seguir con lo que hable con Watari hace unos días.

Al final solo termine mandándole un mensaje:

"Ryuzaki, muchas gracias por tan lindo gesto de tu parte, todo estuvo muy delicioso. Cuando regreses prometo que te lo repondré (sin objeciones ¬3¬) Misa"

El plan, desde luego era simple, creo que ya iba siendo hora de probarme a mi misma si lo que sentía por Ryuzaki era de verdad, y si lo era, mostrárselo a todos en vez de ocultarlo como ahora, y una de las cosas que compre, me ayudaría muchísimo a demostrárselo a el primero. Comencé a planear todo en mi mente rápidamente, con los más mínimos detalles, pero apenas comencé a fantase...cof cof, a planear bien todo, me interrumpieron de nuevo

*Amane-san, ¿estas bien? -no tuvo respuesta de mi parte- ¿¡Amane-san! -y la voz ahora se hizo más fuerte-

*¡Te juro que me gustas! -se escucho mi grito en todo el lugar-

*mmmmm, ¿estabas fantaseando con alguien cierto? -la voz de Wedy sonó tan provocativa al decir esas palabras- me pregunto que diría Light si le cuento que tienes fantasías con el, y no parece que cualquier simple fantasía

*¿Que? ¡eso no es verdad! -le grite furiosa- no puedes saberlo así como así

*Creo que tu misma me lo acabas de comprobar, pero, ¿y entonces? ¿que fue eso de hace un momento, eh? -hablaba mientras jugueteaba un poco con su dedo índice en su boca-

*¿Entonces que? que importa además

*Claro que importa, sino, ¿porque estas tan sonrojada? eso, y que se nota que tienes bastante calor

*Pues si, tengo calor, pero en un día como hoy es totalmente natural, estamos a treinta y tantos grados -claro, como si ella estuviera tan fresca y cómoda-

*Si, es verdad, el calor que hace es insoportable, pero yo no me refería a ese "clase" de calor, si no me crees mírate bien -y me empezó a recorrer de cuerpo entero con su mirada-

*¿Mirarme?

Cuando me revise tratando de ver lo que ella decía, una ligera corriente de aire me hizo sentir una sensación de humedad entre mis piernas, y bajaba lentamente por las mismas, y...-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO!- fue lo único que pude decir en el momento que lo note, me puse como loca al ver que la fantasía de hace un momento me había excitado demasiado, tanto que me moje toda sin darme cuenta hasta ahora, cada roce que me daba con mis piernas se sentía como si fuera a tener un orgasmo en el instante que lo hacia, ¿que fue lo que hice para merecer esto?

*Vamos, ¿porque la pena? si es normal que nosotras tengamos esas ideas algunas veces, no lo crees así Amane -vaya, ahora ya no era Amane-san o que-

*Pero yo...yo no...y luego...es que...no es lo que... -balbucee como una niña pequeña al ver mi propia escenita-

*Tranquila, nadie sabrá de tu pequeño accidente, es mas, quizá yo pueda ayudarte a bajártelo un poco -se levanto de su sofá y se encamino donde yo-

*¿Ayudarme? como planeas hacerlo -a otro perro con ese hueso, ¿Wedy ofreciendo su ayuda para algo?-

*Pues muy simple, existen solo dos métodos que ayudan

*Si, uno es con una buena ducha con agua fría, y el otro es...

*Y el otro es este

Sin siquiera avisar, se abalanzo sobre mi plantándome un beso en los labios, y en cosa de segundos ya me tenia contra la pared, aferrada a ella, y por lo que note, sin intención de detenerse pronto

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuzaki POV<strong>

Desconocía el porque de la insistencia de Amane por darme las gracias por un simple desayuno que le ofrecí, pero si con eso lograba tener un momento a solas con ella, no me importaba lo demás, si, ella me gustaba y estaba locamente enamorado de ella, aunque creo que tantas fantasías sexuales me delataban, y que solo yo y, de algún modo Watari, sabíamos en secreto. Decidí que pensar en este tema en especial no era adecuado para el rato, al fin habíamos llegado donde los agentes para ver porque rayos querían que fuera personalmente a ver lo que hallaron, demonios, ¿que no pueden hacer nada bien sin mi?

*Al fin llegas Ryuzaki, ya era hora demonios -protesto de inmediato uno de los que ya esperaban ahí desde hace rato-

*Perdón por hacerte venir en persona, pero hallaras esto un tanto interesante

*Yo igual te extrañe Kai, ¿y tu a que te refieres Shino? -les conteste al igual que como me hablaron-

*De hecho nada, es por eso que te llamamos -hablo el segundo un tanto confuso- resulto que el joven a quien investigamos no vive ya

*¿Como que ya no vive? según leí en su pasado reporte, ¿indicaba que aun vivía no?

*Así es -hablo Shino de nuevo- según lo que logramos investigar el aun seguía vivo, pero hemos preguntado a familiares y amigos de el, y todos dicen lo mismo, el ya hace 3 años murió en un accidente, así que creo que seguimos un fantasma -se rasco un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión- incluso volvimos a realizar todas las pruebas para ver si habíamos cometido algún error, pero esta vez todos los resultados cambiaron

¡MALDITO! de nuevo ese malnacido ladrón iba un paso adelante de mi, parecía que las huellas impresas habían sino insertadas a propósito para confundirnos, incluso las fotografías resultaron provenir de una vieja cámara de film, que ya no se encontraba ni siquiera a la venta en tiendas de antigüedades.

Como es posible que alguien se me este adelantando tanto en esto, parecía que de algún modo se preparo para cada situación que se le pudiera presentar

*Genial, parece que me leí entonces todo esto para nada ¿cierto? -refunfuñaba Light a mi lado-

*Así parece Yagami-kun

Mientras leía el nuevo reporte que habían hecho Kai y Shino para ver donde había estado el error, note que a un par de casas donde estábamos, el joven que supuestamente era el sospechosos se nos encamino con una especie de caja y una nota pegada sobre ella

*¿Alguno de ustedes es "L"? -pregunto como si nada-

*Si...

*Claro, yo soy -por alguna razón, contesto Light antes de que yo lo hiciera-

*Hace unos días un tipo me entrego esto y dijo que pronto vendrían unos sujetos aquí, y que les debía entregar esto, pero que me asegurara que se lo diera directamente a un tal "L" -el chico se acerco y se la dio a Light"- no pregunten quien fue, a mi solo se me pago para hacer esto, y como ya cumplí con mi parte... -y se fue apenas entrego el paquete-

Light se puso a abrir el paquete con cuidado en caso de que pudiera ser una trampa, y al momento en que quito la tapa, un pequeño espanta suegras de confeti que venia dentro estallo, dándonos un ligero susto a todos. Light saco una pequeña nota para que mientras el la leía, yo revisara el resto del contenido. La nota era pequeña, casi del tamaño de un puño, y en ella venia escrito:

"L", ¿es que acaso no piensas disculparte nunca? sabes que si lo haces ahora mismo, te regresare tu preciado tesoro de una vez por todas, que dices, ¿suena bien no? o mejor aun no te pediré que te disculpes... ¡TE OBLIGARE A HACERLO!

ZERO

La lectura de la nota fue interrumpida por un grito de "'¡Maldición!" y el sonido de un barandal de madera quebrándose en pedazos a causa de una tremenda patada mía. Cuando me di cuenta todos me miraban sorprendidos, a diferencia de Watari que solo se limito a romper el silencio

*Ryuzaki, ¿esta todo bien?

*Este tipo ya me tiene hasta la... ¡Demonios! ¡que es lo que quiere de mí!

*Ryuzaki, aquí dice que si solo te disculpas acabara todo, ¿no se te ocurrió hacerlo simplemente desde el principio? te habrías ahorrado tanto lio si lo hubieras hecho con ambos, es mas, quizá y ahora nos observe y nosotros ni cuenta nos hemos dado -decía volteando para todos lados-

*Maldición, ¡de acuerdo! tu ganas sea quien seas, desconozco porque lo haces, pero me disculpo, ¿¡contento!

*Lo ves -estallo Light en risas- no fue tan difícil después de todo, súper detective

Súper detective... ¡como no lo pensé antes! Mi vicio, los retos en cada nota, solo había una persona de tal intelecto que podía estar molesta conmigo...Yagami Light de nuevo mostraba su gran inteligencia, pero esta vez para vengarse de mi por... ¿porque lo hizo?

*Esa es una de las cosas que te ocurren por entrometerte en la vida de otros, aprende tu lección de una vez

Empecé a reunir todas las piezas en mi mente, y si mal no recordaba, hace unos días los mande seguir y video grabar para ver su comportamiento fuera, y tratar de encontrar en el y Misa algo que me ayudara a saber que ellos eran Kira...rayos, tanto trabajo para nada, cuando lo único que quería era una estúpida disculpa

*y no, no es estúpido ni exagerado todo esto -me hablo casi como si leyera mi mente-

*Watari, hay que irnos, tengo algunos asuntos importantes que tratar mas tarde -le indique mientras me subía de nuevo al auto viendo la sorpresa de todos- Kai, Shino, regresen al trabajo que hacían antes, en cuanto terminen envíenme los resultados y tómense un descanso

*Pero Ryuzaki, ¿y Light?

*El puede irse caminando a casa -le conteste en mi típico tono frio de voz-

*Vaya, así que después de todo Ryuzaki no es tan inteligente como creí verdad, quizá si yo fuera Kira ya te habría eliminado -y se comenzó a retirar a pie del lugar-

Mi mente necesitaba un descanso leve, todo este trabajo para una maldita disculpa, tanto tiempo perdido por algo tan innecesario. Pero eso ya no importaba más, al fin había acabado, y ya eran cerca de las 10 pm, casi la hora que acorde con Misa, así que tenía que llegar a tiempo para no ser victima de otra de sus rabietas, aunque me pregunto, ¿que clase de sorpresa me habrá preparado?

...

* * *

><p>Hola hola personigenos -w- (palabra robada :D)<p>

Antes que nada, una disculpa si vengo a actualizar hasta ahora :( pero ps ya saben, vacaciones... flojera 8-)... pero ps aqui esta ya el 8 :D oh si, algo mas e_e...

prometi que en este cap iba a iniciar lo del lemmon, pero pues, me salio la inspi de no se donde xD y escribri un poco mas de trama :B esperen un poco, igual como ven aqui inicia la trama de un lemmon al que le puse mucho animo, y ojala que les llegue a gustar todo a partir de aqui, la trama que le puse fue para dale mas sentido al lemmon e_e que mas o menos ira por ahi del cap 10 (el lemmon ya enserio) y igual en el cap siguiente habra algo de yuri, asi que si no les gusta o si les molesta, pues mejor que se salteen el 9 hasta el lemmon del 10 :3 OH SI! y gracias a adriana1507, que genial que te guste la historia :D espero que sigas leyendo y que te gusten igual todos los caps n.n

Nos leemos en el siguiente personigenos :D


	9. Cap 9

_**Cap. 9 - ¿Sorpresa?**_

_**Misa POV**_

Como es que ahora me encontraba en esta situación, esta situación, tan... ¿rara? Debía de detenerme ya mismo, pero no se porque es que me sentía así, ¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS ME GUSTABA TANTO!

Entre tanto pensamiento, fui interrumpida por una voz, las habladurías de Wedy-san me traían de vuelta a la realidad, a una deliciosa realidad.

*¿Te gusta Amane? -me comenzaba a susurrar mientras cada vez que necesitábamos respirar, siempre separando solo un poco nuestros labios-

*Wedy-san, esto no...¡esto no esta bien! -pero porque rayos mi cuerpo me decía lo contrario, que le pidiera mas y mas-

*Cierto, esto no esta bien -se separo de mi casi por completo y empezó a tocar mis pechos y masajearlos suavemente por encima de mi ropa- esta mejor así -y me besaba de nuevo, ahora con mas intensidad, casi queriendo devorarme-

*Wedy-san, por favor detente, si seguimos así con esto, yo... ¡yo! -al momento que quise seguir hablando, me silencio por completo metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciendo que me mojara aun mas que antes, tanto que sentía las gotas de humedad recorrer mis piernas-

*Llevemos esto a un mejor nivel, ¿te parece? -me murmuro al oído mientras metía sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, tocándome lentamente-

Mi cuerpo no podía resistir tanta excitación por más tiempo, y sentía que mientras mas seguía con todo, mi cuerpo insistiría en pedir más y más, quizá ya era tarde para arrepentirme y detenerme, pero que importa, amaba como se sentía todo esto

*Ven Amane, hagámoslo bien ahora, esto comienza a ser aburrido, así que, que te parece que lo hagamos así -

Tomo mi mano, y me jaloneo hasta un sofá cercano donde ella estaba en el momento que llegue y me sentó en el, abriendo un poco mis piernas, y luego ella se sentó sobre mi, acomodándose de modo que se pudo levantar un poco el vestido que traía. Comenzó a besarme aun más intensamente que antes, tanto que cada vez que su lengua tocaba la mía era casi orgásmico, cada vez que entraba y salía de mi boca se sentía un placer que hasta ahora desconocía, ¿será acaso porque nunca bese a una mujer? ¿o por el hecho de que, imaginaba que así podría besar Ryuzaki?

*Wedy-san, perdón, pero no puedo aguantar mas las ganas

*Perdón por... las ganas de que co...

Mi cuerpo no podía contenerse mas, solo sentir como su piel tocaba la mía me hacia sentir tan bien, tanta excitación que me daba cada roce me hizo rodearla con mis manos y pegarla mas a mi, y con la otra no resistí la tentación de tocar y masajear sus pechos y luego pasándome a sus muslos semidesnudos, metiendo mi mano cada vez mas al fondo. Pero luego, ella dejo de besarme y se separo de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos por un momento... -parece que esta vez vas enserio Amane- murmuro despacio. Las cosas iban aumentando la temperatura entre ambas, ella poco a poco comenzó a desvestirse frente a mi, pero sin dejar de besarme y jugar con mi lengua, y yo por supuesto no me quede atrás, así que apenas se quito la ropa por completo, quedando solamente en su ropa interior, con mis manos tocaba sus muslos, muy cerca de su entre pierna, y luego subía lentamente por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pechos, y luego lo hacia de regreso, pero, en un momento inesperado, se separo de mi nuevamente.

*Creo que con esto a sido más que suficiente -hablaba mientras se levantaba de encima de mí y buscaba su ropa con la mirada-

*Espera Wedy-san -la tome de sus manos antes de que se fuera- ¡por favor no te detengas! ¡no ahora que llegamos hasta este punto!

*Ya veo, después de todo te gusto, ¿no es así? -parecía que había logrado convencerla-

*Jamás me había sentido de esta forma, aun siendo mi primera vez con... una chica... ¡así que por favor no te detengas, no ahora!

*Bien, acepto tu petición, pero esta vez, deja que sea yo quien domine el asunto como es debido

*Quien... domine...

Me levanto de nuevo del sofá dejándome de pie a un lado del mismo, y luego, muy despacio, comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, por mis lóbulos, y mientras tanto me desvestía a mí ahora. Apenas me despojo de mi ropa, al igual que hizo ella con lo que quedaba de la suya, se sentó en el sofá, y esta vez fui yo quien quedo sobre ella.

*Bien Amane, ahora...

No deje que terminara siquiera de hablar, y la silencie con un beso para hacerle notar que ya no podía esperar mas por ella. Tome sus pechos con mis manos como lo hacia antes apretando un poco los pezones con mis dedos. Ella me respondió el acto haciendo que mi sexo -que estaba mas húmedo de lo normal- tuviera fricción con su mano derecha y empujándome un poco hacia atrás con su mano izquierda para que tuviéramos mas espacio y facilitarnos las cosas, y con eso fue mas que notorio que ella igual se había tomado enserio lo que pasaba. En una de las ocasiones que tuvimos que separar nuestras lenguas para tomar aire, aproveche para cambiar mi posición y esta vez quedar sentada sobre una de sus piernas para que mientras su pierna rozaba con mi sexo, la mía lo hiciera con el suyo y así hacerle sentir mejor. El clímax de todo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ambas empapadas del pudor del momento, y sintiendo la humedad de la otra que nos avisaba que estábamos casi por terminar y que, en ese punto, ninguna de las dos podíamos arrepentirnos o siquiera pensar en detenernos... besos, caricias, roces entre nosotras, con tanto era seguro que el orgasmo era casi inevitable, pero apenas sentimos que iba a acabar todo...

*Amane...san...

Una voz conocida para ambas, causo que lo que durante casi media hora había sido un gran momento, se convirtiera en el momento mas embarazoso de mi vida, haciendo que ambas nos detuviéramos en seco...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ryuzaki POV<em>**

El era "Zero", si, definitivamente el era el único tan inteligente como para poder usar mis debilidades en mi contra. Yagami Light es -o era- el Zero que causo que mi cabeza y mis ideas de revolvieran por completo, pero en fin, puedo comprender en parte porque lo hizo, y para mi mala suerte, esto no era prueba suficiente para decir que el era Kira ¿cierto? el odia perder, busca ganar a costa de lo que sea, aunque, en ese ultimo instante note su desesperación por hacerme notar que el me había logrado ganar al menos una vez, que aunque fue en un caso no oficial, el había logrado vencer al famoso detective "L". Que mas da, el caso "Z" había terminado pronto, y era la hora de regresar al caso principal, agregando a eso que el mensaje de Misa seguía dando vueltas en mis pensamientos una y otra vez, primero dijo que no le caía bien, luego que si, luego fui un pervertido, y a fin de cuentas termine siendo un amigo, ¿como es posible que un humano -específicamente, una chica- pueda ser a veces muy obvio y al mismo tiempo tan misterioso? probablemente eso es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, que ni siquiera yo puedo resolver.

*Watari, es hora de regresar a los cuarteles

*Claro Ryuzaki

El auto se puso en marcha, y el viaje inicio en silencio como habitualmente era cada que salíamos a alguna parte, pero solo fue así hasta que Watari se decidió a romper con el haciendo unas preguntas...

*Ryuzaki, ¿De verdad nunca creíste que Light fuera a ser quien te tendió la trampa?

*Jamás cruzo siquiera por mi mente la idea, posiblemente la desesperación no me dejaba pensar muy bien

*¿Desesperación? jajajajaja, y dime, ¿porque fue que decidiste ir tan lejos esta vez? digo, unos dulces...

*Watari -le interrumpí de inmediato- sabes mejor que nadie la razón y el significado de esto para mí

*Lo se, solo trataba de calmar un poco el ambiente. Ya es casi un año más ¿cierto?

*Así es, pensar que aunque ya son algunos años, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido esta mañana apenas -y me recargue en el asiento mirando el techo del auto-

*Cierto, yo igual lo recuerdo bien

++Flashback++

*Watari-san, hoy es su cumpleaños ¿verdad? -preguntaba un pequeño de cabellos blancos-

*Así es, hoy es un año mas de vida que cumple, pero no lo molesten, por ahora esta ocupado en un caso importante

*Pero es que -saco un pequeño baúl de una mochila que traía en su espalda- esto es para el

*¿Y esto que es? -pregunto Watari-

*Pensamos que por ser una ocasión especial para el, podríamos darle un regalo... y de paso conocerlo -contesto otro niño de cabellos rubios-

*Pues, pueden intentarlo, pero no les garantizo que lo vean, ¡hm hm hm!

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación del gran detective conocido como "L", pero para su decepción, solo encontraron una computadora sobre un mueble al lado de la cama.

*¿Si? que se les ofrece -hablo una voz saliendo de la maquina

*No es justo, parece que aun no te podremos conocer -hablo el pequeño rubio con un tono de lastima-

*!Feliz cumpleaños L-san¡ este es un presente de nuestra parte -hablo luego el chico de cabellos blancos colocando el baúl sobre la cama- será mejor que nos retiremos para que sigas trabajando -y mientras salían Watari entraba con una bandeja con algo de te-

*Parece que los engañaste de nuevo Ryuzaki, ¿no es así?

*Aun tienen mucho por aprender esos dos -hablaba un chico delgado que salía de un armario con un radio en su mano- pero espero que algún día ellos puedan ser el siguiente "L"

*Veras que si, pero, ¿piensas ver que es?

++Fin flashback++

*Y a la fecha solo te conocen bajo tu pseudónimo, ¿no seria mejor que te llamaran tu nombre? -la voz de Watari me saco de mis pensamientos-

*Es mejor que siga así, pero, lo que aun me pregunto es que si aquella vez lo habrán hecho realmente por conocerme

*Quien sabe, esos dos al igual que tu son un enigma hasta para mi

*Cierto, quizá algún día lo sabremos...

*Así es, pero mientras que eso pase, al menos ya llegamos, podrás descansar un poco antes de seguir trabajando

*Gracias Watari, pero, antes, necesito que consigas algunas cámaras espía para mi habitación, parecerá tonto, pero quiero dejarla segura de ahora en adelante

*Por supuesto, si no te importa iré ahora mismo a por ellas

Apenas me baje del auto, Watari se puso en marcha a cumplir con el encargo que le hice, y yo mientras a dejar mis cosas en la habitación para descansar un poco, pero cuando cruce la puerta, me encontré con una escena que me dejo sin palabras.

*Amane...san... -fue lo único que pude decir antes de quedar casi paralizado al instante por la sorpresa que se llevaron mis ojos-


	10. Cap 10

_**Cap. 10 - Una noche confusa**_

_**Ryuzaki POV**_

No terminaba de comprender la escena que presenciaban mis ojos en ese momento, ver a Misa... a Wedy... desnudas, y con tanto "animo", tanto que no se percataron de que tenia un buen rato observándolas, no al menos hasta que las interrumpí en lo que parecía ser el momento cumbre de todo...

*Amane...san... -fue lo único que pude decir-

Un silencio casi como de muerte lleno la habitación entera cuando ambas voltearon y me vieron tan sorprendido... y con justa razón. Tenia algún vago conocimiento sobre Wedy, y su atracción a su mismo sexo, pero, ¿y Amane? ¿Será que ella igual siente lo mismo que Wedy? ¿O la obligo? ¡Demonios! una incógnita más para mi mente.

El silencio se interrumpió luego de un par de minutos, que más que solo eso, parecía una eternidad.

*¡Oh, Ryuzaki! regresaste, bien, ya era hora, esto de cuidar el lugar es súper aburrido -refunfuñaba mientras se levantaba-

*Ryuzaki, yo... yo puedo... es que... ella... y luego

*No tienes que aclarar nada Amane-san, desconozco el porque, pero igualmente no soy quien para decir algo al respecto

Dicho esto, subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación a descansar, ya que luego de la investigación de Kira, de Zero, y todas las demás sorpresas que me estaban ocurriendo necesitaba un ligero respiro de todo. Apenas llegue a mi habitación, entre y me fui directo a la cama, azotando la puerta apenas la pase. El trabajo en si no era ningún problema, ya antes había tenido largas jornadas de trabajo en las que duraba hasta una semana sin dormir, pero esto... esto era diferente en muchos aspectos. Solo de pensar en la escena de hacia unos minutos antes me ponía mucho a pensar -aun mas de lo normal- que, admito que algunas ocasiones, no niego que llegue a tener fantasías con escenas como esa, unas incluso mas fuertes, pero ahora fue totalmente real, y aunque solo fue unos minutos, no puedo negar, que parte de mi quería un poco mas.

No fue sino hasta un rato mas tarde que alguien llamo a mi puerta, pero pensando que serian Light o Watari, decidí no responder nada, hasta que una voz al otro lado de la puerta, bastante conocida para mi, me hizo cambiar de parecer

*Ryuzaki, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor?

*Lo siento Amane-san, estoy algo cansado -total mentira-

*Prometo ser breve, solo quiero aclarar lo de hace un momento, si luego no quieres verme lo entenderé y me iré

Minutos... minutos... mas que eso me parecieron años, pero, no podía dejarme vencer por mis pensamientos, así que creí que seria mas adecuado hablar de lo que sucedió.

*Esta bien Amane-san, puedes entrar -espero estar en lo correcto-

*Lamento que hayas visto tan vergonzosa escena Ryuzaki, y, si no te importa y me lo permites, quisiera explicarte como fue que paso todo -sonaba realmente arrepentida-

*Bien, escucho entonces -hable sin levantarme siquiera de mi cama-

*Gracias...veras... -tomo la silla que estaba en mi escritorio y se sentó al lado de mi cama-

Comenzó a explicarme todo de una forma en extremo seria, se notaba que ella también se avergonzaba de que la hubiera visto desnuda, y en tan erótica escena. Al parecer, y según me conto, ella solo se vio victima de las circunstancias de la excitación que le fue provocada por...

*Por ti Ryuzaki, todo fue por ti

*Por... ¿mi? y como es que yo...

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, se dejo ir sobre mí para besarme. Estaba claro que esa noche me llegaba sorpresa tras sorpresa, ¡Misa me estaba besando! y no era un sueño, o alguna de más fantasías nocturnas con ella.

*Ryuzaki, ¿recuerdas que dije que quería darte las gracias por tu detalle?

*Si, aun lo recuerdo -así que solo fue x eso el beso-

*Pues, ese beso fue solo el comienzo de mi agradecimiento, si aun estas dispuesto a aceptar el resto

No sabia como iba a decirle que no a lo que, hasta ahora yo pensaba que podría ser algo mas, así que me dije a mi mismo que solo habría un modo de saberlo.

*Claro Amane, lo que sea viniendo de ti esta bien para mi

*Bien, espera un momento entonces

Ella se fue al baño de mi habitación por cosa de minutos para cambiarse de ropa. Cual es mi sorpresa que al regresar, no era su cambio habitual lo que traía puesto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misa POV<strong>_

¡Rayos! ¿Había algún modo de salir mas avergonzada? ¿Había alguna otra cosa que fuera peor a ser atrapado en una escena erótica con alguien? Dudo que pudiera ser posible.

*Amane...san... -lo único que se escucho en la habitación fue eso-

Tal cual una encrucijada, los tres nos mirábamos como si esperáramos a que alguno rompiese el silencio tan incomodo que se presento de la nada... silencio que, luego de minutos eternos, cierta rubia hizo desaparecer.

*¡Oh, Ryuzaki! regresaste, bien, ya era hora, esto de cuidar el lugar es súper aburrido

*Ryuzaki, yo... yo puedo... es que... ella... y luego... -y entre tanto puchero, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta antes de poder seguir hablando-

*No tienes que aclarar nada Amane-san, desconozco el porque, pero igualmente no soy quien para decir algo al respecto

Y apenas me dijo eso, subió por las escaleras al segundo piso, luciendo un rostro sumamente confundido, no se si por tanto esfuerzo que le daba al caso... o por la tan "llamativa" escena que acababa de presenciar.

Solo escuche el fuerte azote de una puerta contra su marco, y a juzgar por ello, más que confundido ahora lo sentí frustrado, quizá por tanta cosa reciente.

*Deberías ir a explicarle como y porque paso todo, ¿no crees? -hablaba Wedy, quien ahora se vestía como si nada hubiese pasado-

*Pero, ¿Qué cosa le diré? ¿Que me deje llevar por el momento en el que fantaseaba con el? ¿Qué imaginaba como si fuera el quien me hacia todas esas cosas?

*¡Vaya! y yo que tanto me esforcé -suspiro-

*No es eso Wedy-san, si igual admito que fue una gran experiencia y que me gusto, pero...

*Pero hubieras deseado que fuera el en mi lugar, ¿no es así? -me robo las palabras de la boca-

*... eso mismo, pero, supongo que luego de lo que vio hace rato... dudo que siquiera me vuelva a dirigir la palabra mas que para algo necesario

*Tal vez, aunque aun así, creo que será mejor si al menos lo sabe, mejor que lo sepa de ti misma, ¿no crees así? además -se acerco a mi oído- podrías tener una oportunidad muy buena ahora, ya sabes, hacerlo tuyo

*Una...Oportunidad...

¡Eso era más que cierto! Wedy tenia un punto a su favor con eso, ella se iría, y quedaría yo a solas completamente con el, y, dado lo que vio hace un rato, no creo tener otra oportunidad así, pero, ¿lo convencería?

*Vamos, ahora ve por el chica, recuerda que aun tienes un punto a tu favor -y se le dibujo una sonrisa, un tanto maliciosa a mi parecer-

*¿Punto a mi favor? ¿Y eso a que viene?

*Nada nada, solo te diré -camino a la puerta ya vestida- que cualquier hombre, cualquiera -enfatizo esa ultima palabra- se excitaría al ver a dos chicas haciendo lo que nosotras, eso, y que con ese atractivo tuyo lo tendrás a tus pies pronto -abrió la puerta principal y se retiro-

Ciertamente, casi ningún hombre podría resistirse a excitarse al ver a dos chicas, abusando una de la otra, pero también es cierto, que Ryuzaki es un caso... algo especial, pero ya nada perdía con al menos intentarlo.

Me puse el resto de mi ropa que aun estaba algo regada por la habitación principal del lugar, y limpie un poco el desastre que habíamos hecho unos minutos atrás y me dirigí a la habitación de Ryuzaki. Subí las escaleras algo lento, con los pasos que daba sentía como mis dudas crecían mientras me acercaba más a mi objetivo, pero tenia que ver si en esta oportunidad de oro lograba algo. Las escaleras acabaron, y ahora el pasillo que se miraba mas largo de lo normal, aun siendo solo unos metros hasta la habitación, las dudas ya no importaban en lo absoluto, ahora era por todo o nada.

Llegue a la puerta, pero mi mano no respondía, me quede inmóvil con la mano levantada lista para llamar, pero algo no me dejaba hacerlo, pero, para mi buena -o mala- suerte, mi mano temblaba tanto por los nervios que termine tocando a su puerta sin estar lista, pero nadie me respondió, así que, junte el poco valor que me quedaba y toque una segunda vez, ahora por mi cuenta.

*Ryuzaki, ¿podemos hablar un momento por favor? -si decía que no, ahí acababa mi oportunidad

*Lo siento Amane-san, estoy algo cansado -¿cansado? eso ni siquiera yo lo creía-

*Prometo ser breve, solo quiero aclarar lo de hace un momento, si luego no quieres verme lo entenderé y me iré

Pensé que no había sido bastante buena la forma en que lo dije, pues no me dejo entrar, al menos no de inmediato.

*Esta bien Amane-san, puedes entrar -espero estar en lo correcto-

Gire la perilla para encontrarme con un Ryuzaki recostado boca abajo en su cama, pero con un aspecto nada acorde a el.

*Lamento que hayas visto tan vergonzosa escena Ryuzaki, y, si no te importa y me lo permites, quisiera explicarte como fue que paso todo

*Bien, escucho entonces -pero ni siquiera se levanto para dirigirme la mirada-

*Gracias...veras... -hice una breve pausa para tomar la silla de su escritorio y sentarme a su lado-

Comencé contándole todo desde el principio, desde el momento en que llegue al lugar, lo de cómo poco a poco empezó a salir el tema, y sobre como el hecho de haberme excitado con el causo todo lo demás, hasta que llego la pregunta mas obvia...

*¿Porque?

*Por ti Ryuzaki, todo fue por ti

*¿Por mi? y como es que yo...

Eso fue lo ultimo que le permití decir, antes de que siguiera hablado tome mi oportunidad y me abalance sobre el dejando un beso en sus labios haciendo que todo tomara su rumbo.

*Ryuzaki, ¿recuerdas que dije que quería darte las gracias?

*Si, ah... lo recuerdo

*Pues, eso fue solo el comienzo, claro, si aun estas dispuesto a aceptarlo

Luego de lo que ocurrió antes con mi escenita, pensé que el ahora me vería con distintos ojos, después de todo, cada cuando vemos una escena de ese tipo personalmente y quedamos igual que antes, aunque para mi sorpresa, resulto todo lo contrario

*Claro Amane, lo que sea es bienvenido si es de tu parte

*Esta bien, espera aquí un momento entonces

Me levante de la silla con rumbo al baño para prepararme. Cerré la puerta y de inmediato me quite mi cambio de ropa habitual para quedar solo en mi ropa interior y un liguero, todo en un tremendo color rojo deslumbrante que dejaba poco a la imaginación, apenas si me cubría lo necesario. Abrí la llave del lavabo para refrescarme un poco la cara y luego me solté el cabello para igual humedecerlo un poco. En cuanto termine de prepararme salí a donde Ryuzaki, pero por alguna razón, cuando lo mire a sus ojos no era el mismo, sentía que ahora me desnudaba con la mirada, como si fantaseara conmigo, y admito, que la idea de que fantaseara conmigo haciéndomelo, no me parecía mala idea.

Y era la hora, ¿Ryuzaki me aceptaría? ¿O me despreciaría? depende de lo que esta a punto de suceder.

* * *

><p>Hi Hi personigenos :B<p>

Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes D: pero igual estoy escribiendo 3 nuevas historias y ademas ando algo enfermito TwT asi que ahora como compensacion les dejo 2 caps... y como ven ya se puso tensa la situacion xD en el siguiente se viene el tan anhelado lemmon de los protagonistas...¿creen que Ryuzaki de verdad la acepte :D?

Y gracias a todos aquellos que sigan leyendo, y ahora igual a +Moonlight+, perdon x no actualizar, pero ya sabes mis motivos e_e espero que igual sigas leyendome en mis proximas historias y que te gusten tanto o mas que esta =D y para todos, el proximo cap lo pondre quiza en uno o dos dias, ya que quiero subir todos los caps que faltan juntos -w-

Nos leemos luego personigenos -w-


	11. Cap 11

_Antes que nada, una sincera disculpa a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo mi historia hasta este punto, lamentablemente han ocurrido algunas situaciones familiares que no me permitieron seguir con la historia hasta hace unos dias, asi que de verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, como ven este capitulo es un poco mas largo a lo que acostumbro escribir, ademas de que como una ligera compensacion -se supone que la historia acabaria en el capitulo 12- decidi alargarla un poco mas dandole mas historia, quiza unos 3 capitulos mas o menos, sin mas les dejo el tan anhelado lemmon (:_

**Cap. 11 - Deseos Encontrados**

**Misa POV**

¡Al fin!, era la oportunidad de mostrarle a Ryuzaki lo que sentía desde hace un tiempo por el. Aunque fue un poco incomodo luego de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí como si el ya hubiera esperado ese momento por largo tiempo, eso además de una extraña sensación que llenaba la habitación entera, una sensación un tanto... lujuriosa.

Los nervios no me dejaban moverme, verlo tirado tan tranquilo en su cama hacia que me diera mas pena acercarme, pero luego el dio el primer paso.

*¿Eso es lo que estabas preparando Amane? -sonrió un poco mientras me recorría con su mirada- te queda más que perfecto

*E... ¿en verdad lo crees así? - no supe que más decirle, ya antes había recibido cumplidos así de otros, pero algo percibí en su voz que me dejo más nerviosa-

*Bueno, creo que si eso es todo -se levanto y camino a la puerta- yo tengo que trabajar en el caso de...

*No, eso no es todo -lo detuve antes que saliera- como te dije, solo es el inicio

*Esta bien, pero entonces que es -hablaba mientras se sentaba en su cama-

*Esto...

Con el sentado en su cama fue mucho mas fácil recostarlo, para luego ponerme sobre el y comenzar a besarle. Al principio sus besos eran algo torpes, como si no tuviera interés alguno, pero luego de un rato cambio drásticamente.

*Creo que se a donde va todo esto -se levanto un poco para susurrarme al oído-

*¿Así? ¿Y te gusta la idea?

*Si es contigo Amane -se acerco de nuevo a mi oído- me fascina esa idea

*Entonces...

Después de todo, lo que dijo Wedy no estaba tan errado, a simple vista no se notaba mucho, pero Ryuzaki comenzaba a disfrutarlo al igual que yo. Las cosas se pusieron aun mejores cuando me empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda, luego mi abdomen bajando hasta mis muslos, y luego posando sus delicadas manos lentamente en mí...

*Hmmm... -se me escapo un ligero gemido-

*Se siente tan bien, mejor aun que todas las veces que lo imagine -¿Cómo lo había imaginado? ¿Había fantaseado ya antes conmigo?-

*Ahora son solo tuyas Ryuzaki, te pertenecen

Se sentía tan bien, solo una vez había sentido las caricias de Ryuzaki, pero obviamente, solo fue un sueño en esa ocasión, y ahora se sentía incluso mejor. Decidí que era el momento de que todo se pusiera de verdad serio, así que deje un rato los besos para hacer que nuestras lenguas jugaran un poco y mientras metía mis manos por debajo de su ya típica playera blanca de mangas largas, que lentamente se notaba algo empapada por el sudor que se formaba entre nosotros. El por su parte no se quedaba atrás, no sabia si era su primera vez con alguien, pero de estar acariciando mi espalda, paso a masajear lentamente mis pechos por encima de mi sostén de una manera increíble, ni siquiera yo lo había hecho así en los momentos en que mi curiosidad y la excitación terminaron por vencerme.

*Amane, de verdad... ¿quieres seguir? -se detuvo un momento-

*Claro, llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo

*Bien, entonces... ¿seguimos?

*Claro -me recosté de nuevo sobre el- y por cierto, no me dejes todo a mi ok?

*Veremos luego...

De nuevo regresamos con lo que estábamos, aunque ahora se notaba empeñado, interesado mejor dicho, en seguir. Todo se empezó a calentar más y más, las caricias pasaron a ser manoseos firmes, y los besos cariñosos que me daba ahora eran unos llenos de lujuria, y el roce entre nuestros labios se hizo una dura batalla en la que nuestras lenguas jugaban el papel principal.

*Así no es lo mismo, no se siente bien -se puso algo serio de nuevo, mas como el siempre es-

*¿Así como? pensé que te gustaba

*No es eso, me encanta Misa -se sentía bien escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre- solo, espera aquí un momento

Se levanto de la cama dejándome a solas unos minutos, y en ese escaso tiempo, mientras mas me relajaba mas pena me daba verme así. El mientras salió de la habitación, ¿se arrepentiría?

*Misa, ¿Cuál es tu postre preferido? -se escucho afuera-

*Pues... supongo que un batido de fresa frio y con crema, pero eso que...

*Esta bien

*Pero Ryu... -¿Y ahora para que rayos me interrumpió? mira que estar a nada de hacerlo, y el pensando en sus postres, vaya caso especial que es el-

*Mucho mejor

*Que paso, ¿ya no quieres que... que estemos juntos?

*Prueba -me dio a probar un poco de batido que traía-

*Pues, esta rico, pero Ryuzaki, ¿para que?

*Querías agradecerme, ¿o no?

No supe para que quería que lo hiciera, pero asumí que si el lo quería, seria bueno darle gusto, después de todo para eso estaba, pero sabia algo extraño, un poco, amargo...

*¿Seguimos? -y se recostó de nuevo-

Apenas se tiro en la cama nuevamente, lo puse bajo mi mando de nuevo y retomamos el asunto, y vaya que todo iba bien ya que lo tenia a mis anchas, esa noche éramos solo el y yo, pero en un momento cuando me dispuse a pasar a lo siguiente un sonido muy familiar para mi me interrumpió.

*¡Aaaaah!

*Bien, parece que el efecto comenzó -murmuro el con una sonrisa en su rostro-

*¿Efecto? -¿acaso me drogo?-

*Tranquila, solo un pequeño aporte propio al momento

*Un... mmmmm... ¿aporte? -los extraños espasmos que de pronto me daban se sentían tan bien, pero que seria-

*Así es, ese pequeño postre tenía como ingrediente un afrodisiaco que cree por accidente por accidente cuando recién llegue aquí, en un intento por hacer un sustituto de vitaminas, aunque para serte sincero... jamás pensé que seria tan efectivo para otras cosas

¿Un afrodisíaco? maldición, cada vez que creía que ya sabia todo de el, salía con algo nuevo, pero eso era lo que mas me gustaba de el, ese lado enigmático que poseía. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea, se sentía demasiado bien, al inicio no era mas que cosquilleos o espasmos repentino, y luego sentía como si mi cuerpo ardiera cada vez que sentía un roce, lo sentía algo mas debajo de mi ombligo, era tan raro, no como lo que había sentido antes, era como si me dieran pequeños orgasmos... si así se sentía un completo.

*¿Se siente bien no?

*Si, jamás había sentido tanto, que es exactamente -tal vez lograría hacer que me diera un poco para esos momentos personales-

*Una mezcla que prepare para usar en una misión hace unos años, no disponíamos de agentes buenos, así que esto lo usaría para hacerlos mas aptos, pero hubo un error y... -un gemido se me escapo de nuevo interrumpiéndolo- y creo que no tiene sentido que te lo cuente

No pude resistir mas las ganas, simples besos o caricias ya no me bastaban, así que baje mis manos al cierre de sus pantalones y baje poco a poco el cierre hasta que me detuvo -deja que yo lo hago, tu continua- fue lo que me dijo hablando bajo a lo que le pedí que no fuera muy duro conmigo, y de nuevo otro Ryuzaki apareció ante mi diciendo que no era el momento de ponerse duro. Ese ya no era definitivamente el mismo, su voz se escuchaba más seria en cada palabra, casi orgásmica, y ya no hacia bromas como otras veces, o quizá era por la excitación que a todos hace cambiar.

Dejo de acariciar mis senos y lentamente empezó a quitarme el brasier, sintiendo como una leve brisa de aire me recorría el pecho suavemente a causa de la humedad que genero tanto calor, pero claro, no me importo ya que hasta resulto algo refrescante. Con la mano que tenia libre termino de quitar el resto de mi ropa, para quedar totalmente a su merced.

*¿Es mejor así o no?

*Si -le susurre- pero, no es justo que solo yo este así

Así que para nivelar las cosas un poco, lo obligue a levantarse para quitarle la playera, que ahora estaba totalmente empapada por el sudor de ambos. Era la primera vez que lo miraba semidesnudo, al menos estando despierta, y aunque a simple vista se notaba algo flácido, su físico me decía lo contrario, su pecho y estomago se notaba, aunque no mucho, marcado por líneas que denotaban un buen físico, que no tarde en recorrer a mi gusto, comenzando por su cintura, luego subiendo hasta su pecho, una y otra vez sintiendo el delicioso contacto de mis manos en su cuerpo. Al momento en que inicie a bajar sus pantalones, hubo algo que me detuvo antes de lograr mi meta.

*Lo has notado ya

*Pero, Ryuzaki...

En el momento en que sus pantalones habían bajado hasta llegar justo a sus rodillas, un tremendo bulto se hizo notar un poco más debajo de su cintura.

*¿Es... lo que creo? -era más que obvio, pero al ver semejante... cosa, no supe como más reaccionar-

*Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que indagar por tu cuenta -como amaba cada vez que hablaba de ese modo tan excitante-

Pensé... como alguien así -con ese físico- podría tener ¡algo así! No quise seguir dando más vueltas en mi mente, así que ahora que no tenía más ropas que me estorbaran me monte sobre el "pequeño" Ryuzaki, que si alguien más lo hubiera visto, sabría que era una total mentira.

*¿Tanto lo deseas Amane?

*Pues... si, la verdad es que...

*Shh, solo sigue, todo a su debido momento, o mejor aun, se me ocurre algo

Se levanto de su posición para quedar sentado, conmigo aun pegada a el y quedando su rostro justo a la altura de mis pechos, que ahora estaban tan duros que no sabia distinguir entre el dolor y el placer. Su lengua empezó a pasar muy lentamente alrededor de mis pezones, y luego se puso a devorarlos por completo, tomando uno con su boca, dando ligeros mordiscos y atendiendo el otro con una de sus manos tirando un poco de ellos.

Después de un rato se dedico solamente a succionar fuertemente mis pezones para usar sus manos y acariciarme desde mis muslos de afuera hacia dentro, lento y luego rápido, y era tan bueno haciéndolo, que cada vez creía mas en que no era la primera vez que tenia algún contacto con una chica, pues tanta experiencia siendo "su primera vez" simplemente era difícil de creerlo.

La excitación no me dejaba aguantar más, un enorme orgasmo se sentía venir, uno que prometía ser el más placentero de mi vida, agregándole a esto el afrodisiaco que me dio Ryuzaki antes, era como si cada caricia que me regalaba me otorgara un pequeño orgasmo completo, estaba a nada de que pasara.

*¿Estas cerca no es así?

*Como no estarlo, pero deja de mirar mi rostro, ¿no disfrutas el resto? -ni yo lo entendía, me tenía a su merced, y solo miraba mi rostro-

*Por supuesto que si, me fascina, pero me gusta aun mas ver tu rostro así, las caras que pones cada que tu entrepierna me roza un poco... podría estar contemplándote así por horas sin cansarme o aburrirme.

*Pues gracias supongo -no se como, pero ese comentario me dio tanta pena que aun sin verme se que mi cara se torno de un rojo profundo-

Era el momento, no podía contenerme más tiempo, hacerlo seria una tortura a mi misma, aunque viéndolo así...

*Ya... ya no aguanto Ryuzaki, estoy en lo último

Antes de terminar justo encima de el, en un movimiento inesperado se logro acomodar justo entre mis piernas recostándome ahora a mi en su cama

*Hora de tomar cartas en el asunto

*¿Tomar que en que? -eso me puso un tanto nerviosa-

*De poner más de mí parte en esto Amane

En un segundo su lengua ya estaba en una pelea bastante dura en mi sexo que estaba ya realmente húmedo por todo lo anterior, se movía con una gran maestría, dando primero leves lamidas y luego pasando a tratar de introducirla un poco y usando sus dedos para dar masajes en círculos y lograr introducirlos uno a uno rápidamente.

*Ryuzaki, espera...

*¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

Obviamente no quería que se detuviera, sentir su lengua y sus dedos por toda mi entrepierna, entrando y saliendo de mi, era algo que jamás había experimentado antes, era algo alucinante. Mi cuerpo pedía mas y mas de el, moriría de desesperación sino lo hiciera nuevamente.

*Bien, creo que tu silencio habla por ti -y volvió a lo suyo-

No pude ni siquiera contradecirlo esta vez, cuando sentí como todo mi orgasmo se desataba en su cara, tratando de resistirme a gritar por el enorme alboroto que habría causado, pues como preveía, ese había sido el mas grande de toda mi experiencia pasada. Por un rato no pude más que quedarme en la cama recostada por el cansancio que se hizo presente y dejando mis ojos cerrados, incluso sentí que por unos segundos me comenzaba a dar sueño, y como extra, por culpa de la agitada respiración que tenía no pude ni moverme para al menos levantarme un poco.

Lentamente comenzaba a sentir como en la cama y encima mío una ligera brisa de aire me hacia notar como había aun parte de mi humedad, y aunque me sentí un tanto avergonzada, luego pensé que no tenia nada de malo, puesto que había sido algo que hice con la persona que amaba. Cuando al fin pude recuperarme un poco, moví mis manos para apoyarme y mirarlo... tenia una expresión que no se parecía en nada a el.

*Lo... lo siento, no pude aguantarme mas y...

*¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haber acabado en mi cara? esta bien, así es como lo quería Amane -saco su lengua y recorrió su labio superior como buscando algo- tu sabor es tan, increíble

*... -no pude responder a eso-

*Y bien, ¿estas lista? esta vez será mi turno de tomar el control -esas ultimas palabras me tomaron desprevenida-

* * *

><p>Como ven aqui no terminara la escena, la siguiente sera el turno del gran detective para mostrar sus conocimientos en el campo ;) espero que les guste esta entrega, y como ya dije, una sincera disculpa por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.<p>

Nos leemos luego personigenos :D


	12. Cap 12

_**NOTA:**_ En este capitulo he iniciado con una escena que contiene una escena de dominación media/baja, a todos aquellos que no les gusten temas de ese tipo quedan bajo advertencia de que si lo leen es BAJO SU PROPIA DECISIÓN. La idea fue un giro inesperado que se me ocurrió de la nada, no es muy necesario que lo lean, aunque eso ya es decisión de cada uno. Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo 12, espero que les guste, y de ser asi, un review ayuda mucho a los animos para escribir (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 2 - Cambio de Papeles<strong>

**Misa POV**

Definitivo, había tenido la mayor experiencia sexual y romántica de mi vida, tantos orgasmos sentidos, una excesiva calentura que se subió de tono, que aun después de haber acabado no bajaba por nada. Pero lo mejor de todo había sido solo una cosa... fue con el, con Ryuzaki. Pensar que al inicio creí que lo que iba sintiendo no era mas que por el exceso de tiempo que pasaba con el últimamente por la investigación y sus pruebas con las que quería saber si yo era el segundo Kira, pero no fue así, poco a poco notaba como el de verdad me gusta, tanto que ahora se lo había probado sin dejar dudas, lo que acababa de pasar fue la prueba definitiva.

*Esta vez, es mi turno de tomar el control

¿Su turno? ¿Acaso no había terminado aun? cualquier otro hombre hubiera terminado antes con algo como eso... Error. Para mi propia sorpresa el pequeño "Ryu" seguía en pie, preparado para la verdadera acción y sin dar señas de querer ceder.

*¿Quieres continuar? te advierto que si sigues, no podrás arrepentirte pase lo que pase

*Si... -por eso último, creo que seria mejor irme preparando para lo que sea-

*Bien... Amane Misa, a partir de ahora eres mi sumisa personal

*¿Cómo que tu sumisa? pues que...

*Silencio, ¿Qué acaso esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu amo?

Y más sorpresas. Solo una vez había visto a Ryuzaki en el juego del "Amo y sumisa", pero era aun mejor así, en su rostro se mostraba esa figura imponente y firme que toda mujer desea alguna vez a su lado.

*Habla con propiedad y respeto hacia tu amo, y solo cuando yo te lo pida sino quieres ser castigada por desobedecer

*Esta bien Ryuzaki, lo ha...

*¿Disculpa? -en eso tomo uno de mis pezones y lo presiono con sus dedos haciendo que volvieran los espasmos-

*Si amo, lo hare como desee

En cosa de segundos ya me había metido en su juego. Cuando dejo de "castigarme", se levanto y fue a su armario de donde saco una maleta pequeña y la acerco a donde estábamos para ponerla a mi lado.

*Ábrela -marco su voz a modo de orden-

*Claro espera

*¿Qué cosa? -y de nuevo recurrió al mismo castigo, pero ahora tomando ambos senos-

*Mis disculpas amo, la abriré ahora mismo

Tome la maleta al lado mío y la abrí para sacar el contenido... pero mi reacción me hizo quedar un poco pasmada y sorprendida por unos momentos, me quede en blanco viendo lo que venia dentro.

*Póntelo

*Pero eso no es...

*¿De nuevo contradiciendo las ordenes de tu amo? -se acerco a mi lado para sacar la cadena y el collar que venían dentro de la pequeña maleta- tendré que darte un respectivo castigo por tanta desobediencia

*Discúlpeme amo, aceptare con gusto su castigo por mi atrevimiento -esa clase de juegos no eran algo mío, pero, imaginando cosas sobre como podría lograr dominarme era algo muy interesante-

Cuando me tenia el la cama, me tomo de ambas manos y me jalo de modo que casi sentí que arrancaría mis brazos, y cuando ya me tenia de pie por la fuerza con que tiro de mi casi topamos nuestros rostros, pero me detuvo justo a tiempo para quedar solamente sintiendo el roce de sus labios, sintiendo como cada vez que respiraba su aliento tocaba mis mejillas haciendo que se me erizara la piel y que comenzara a mostrar algo de vergüenza.

*Cierra los ojos -ordeno mientras yo escuchaba como un "clic" cerca de mi cuello-

*¿Así esta bien amo?

*Por supuesto que no -contesto simulando un tono de voz molesto- no recuerdo que las mascotas pudieran hablar, y mucho menos ponerse en dos pies

Rápidamente entendí eso último y me fui poniendo en posición como si fuera una mascota jugando con su dueño, esperando por mi siguiente orden. Pasados unos segundos me dio mi siguiente indicación... -quiero ver que tan buena es esa hermosa boca trabajando-, así que desabotone lentamente sus pantalones para luego con mi boca hacer descender su cierre muy despacio y siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Casi me da un ataque cuando me fije más de cerca en el pequeño "Ryu", que aunque apenas seguía siendo un pequeño bultito iba creciendo mientras bajaban más sus pantalones, solo de imaginarme en una riña sensual con el los "ánimos" me regresaban.

*¿El amo desea que lo haga de alguna manera en especial?

*Tal vez, se me ocurre una idea... -tomo de nuevo la pequeña maleta y de un pequeño bolsillo interno saco una especie de... no sabia describirlo, pero era pequeño, no mas grande que un dedo meñique y de una forma algo ovalada, y junto con el un pequeño remoto como el de un automóvil, luego me hizo señas para que me acercara a su lado. Cuando estuve al lado de la cama junto a el, se levanto para terminar de quitarse el mismo el resto de la ropa que aun le quedaba. Verlo así sin nada que lo cubriera fue algo bastante... increíble, no era precisamente alguien que llamara la atención por su físico, pero tenia algunas otras enormes cualidades.

Cuando termino de quitarse sus vestimentas se puso de pie detrás de mí y me ordeno inclinarme hacia enfrente y levantar la cintura tanto como pudiera para dejarme expuesta a el. Tomo el pequeño objeto y lo acerco hasta mi sexo para luego introducirlo lentamente hasta que quedo completamente dentro, levantándose el para regresar a sentarse enfrente de mi, con el pequeño control en la mano.

*Bien, continúa Amane

Cuando me dio su indicación, lleve mis manos hasta su miembro y comencé a masajeárselo despacio para hacer que se despertara por completo. Me sentía algo extraña haciendo algo así, puesto que era la primera vez que... bueno, en general todo era mi primera vez, incluido el hecho de que era la primera vez que le daba placer a alguien de esa forma. Cuando ya llevábamos un rato en lo mismo, vi como presionaba un botón del control, y luego un ligero cosquilleo iniciaba justo donde aquel pequeño objeto estaba.

*Vamos Amane, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso -cuando dijo eso vi como con el pequeño control hacia que el objeto que me introdujo subiera su nivel aun mas-

Tome de nuevo al ya nada pequeño "Ryu" con mi mano derecha y me dispuse a usar ahora mas que mis manos para estimularlo mas. Con mi lengua recorría cada parte de su miembro, no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, pues su rostro no hacia notar nada de eso, pero eso no me importo después, ya que aun si no lo hacia bien a mi me estaba fascinando hacerlo, sentir su sabor, el roce de mis labios con su piel era algo demasiado increíble. Pero quizá no estaba tan errada, ya que pasados unos minutos el comenzó a bajar la intensidad del pequeño accesorio en señal de que le estaba gustando.

*Pensé que lo harías mejor -o tal vez no era por eso-

*Pero creí que...

*¿Que lo hacías bien? Es aburrido que lo hagas tan mecánicamente, que tu lengua juegue un poco, no dejes que solo sea entrar y salir, sorpréndeme.

Eso último lo tome muy en cuenta pues poco me había costado acostumbrarme a usar mi boca para beneficio de ambos, y ahora que podía hacerlo a mi antojo que mejor, este jueguito del amo y sumisa me estaba gustando demasiado.

Aunque ahora no duro mucho, pues de un momento a otro sentí como si su miembro creciera aun mas lo que hizo que detuviera lo que hacia y luego hacerme mirarlo a los ojos.

*Muy bien así es suficiente

*Pero amo...

*Es suficiente, es momento de pasar a algo mejor, no dijiste que querías "agradecerme"

*Pues si pero, ¿tu lo deseas? -el silencio lleno el cuarto por unos momentos-

*Amane, llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo

Y era seguro que yo igual quisiera, después de todo lo que había pasado antes mi cuerpo pedía más y más de todo al punto de que cualquier roce me gustaba mas de lo normal.

Me señalo con las manos que me levantara y quedara de pie frente a el, para luego sentarme de frente sobre sus piernas.

*Ven, siéntate

*Si amo

*Y basta del juego del amo Amane, quiero que si esta será nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo especial, y esos jueguitos no creo que ayuden

*Esta bien...

Ahora los nervios de nuevo regresaban al igual que al inicio, también seria su primera vez con alguien y aun así me mostro que de verdad no era nada despistado en la materia. Después de quedarse mirándome un rato me tomo de las manos con una delicadeza enorme, para acomodarme luego sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente. Acaricio mi espalda y hombros lentamente dándome un masaje para relajarme, lo que más que relajarme me hizo sentir que me derretía. Me tomo luego por la cintura para hacerme quedar pegada a el por completo y causando que su miembro me diera roces ocasionales en toda mi entrepierna y a veces mas atrás, dejándole poco a la imaginación. El siguió acariciándome y masajeándome de una forma tan tierna que me hizo no haber notado que tenia un momento hablándome.

*¿Amane? ¿Todo bien?

*Si perdona, que pasa

*Esto de, de que lo hagamos, ¿solo es por agradecerme? porque, si es así hare que te preparen el desayuno a diario -rio un poco-

*Hay... algo mas que eso sabes -al fin era la hora de decírselo-

*¿Algo mas?

*Ryuzaki, tú... tú me gustas, te quiero mucho y al fin se me dio la oportunidad de demostrártelo

*Pero Misa, yo no te puedo querer, yo... -guardo silencio unos segundos- yo te amo Misa, y no creo que pueda seguir con esto si tan solo somos unos amigos conocidos

*Ryuzaki, hace tiempo que yo te considero de otra manera, para mi dejaste de ser un amigo

*¿Y entonces? ¿Que soy para ti Misa? -dejo de tocarme y se quedo cabizbajo-

*Tu no eres mi amigo Ryuzaki -tome su rostro para quedar ambos mirándonos a los ojos- tu eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo, y con quien deseo estar todo el resto de mi vida

El momento en que vi como sus ojos se abrieron, aproveche para hacer lo ultimo que faltaba, así que mientras el seguía sorprendido, yo aproveche y deje un tierno beso en sus labios para demostrarle lo que recién le dije. Y así fue, como terminamos fundidos en un apasionado beso mostrando nuestros sentimientos, nuestros deseos encontrados.

* * *

><p>Espero les gustara la entrega de hoy, quizá es algo no muy acorde al resto de la historia, y respeto si no les gusta, igual pueden dejar sus comentarios tanto anónimos como usuarios para dejar su comentario.<p>

Nos leemos luego personigenos :D


	13. Cap 13

**Cap. 13 - La oportunidad de estar juntos**

**Ryuzaki POV**

Después de todo, de tanto tiempo y muchas dudas, ahora sabia que Misa sentía lo mismo que yo por ella, y lo que sucedió anoche era la prueba indiscutible de ello.

Dos días han pasado desde eso y ahora todo sigue igual que antes... el trabajo de la investigación de Kira, cada vez sentía que me acercaba más al final de todo, pero con lo que paso al lado de Misa no podía concentrarme bien, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, lo hermosa que estaba esa noche, aun mas lo hermosa que la había visto esta mañana bajando de su habitación, pues ahora no vestía su típica vestimenta oscura, sino algo mas refrescante, más... llamativo. Esta mañana se había puesto un cambio de unos jeans y una blusa de color blanco que dejaba ver un delicado escote enfrente, no era que no me gustara como se veía, al contrario, con eso se notaba aun mejor que siempre, además de que sus colitas siempre al lado de su cabeza habían cambiado por una coleta recogida que la hacia lucir esos bellos ojos que tiene.

Fue inevitable que cuando paso a mi lado, ambos nos quedáramos mirando fijamente unos segundos, como un par de cómplices ante lo que había pasado en esa casi perfecta noche...

**_+-+FLASHBACK+-+_**

*Tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida Ryuzaki

Luego de eso me dejo un nuevo beso en los labios, pero el placer nos duro poco debido a la interrupción de una persona.

*¿Ryuzaki, estas ahí? -esa voz ya era familiar para mí-

*Que sucede Yagami-kun -voltee donde Misa y le hice señas para que guardara silencio-

*Te necesitamos abajo, ha aparecido nueva información del caso y es necesario que la revises

*Bien, en unos minutos bajo -y se escucho como se alejaba-

*Parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento verdad -un rostro decepcionado apareció en Misa-

*Lo siento, pero parece que si -tome mis prendas y comencé a cambiarme- pero descuida, sea como sea esta noche llegara Misa, lo prometo

Al final tuve que dejar que todo quedara así, no sin antes dejar un beso en sus labios, y escuchar un "te amo Ryuzaki" antes de salir de la habitación

**_+-+FIN FLASHBACK+-+_**

Me pregunto como hubiera terminado todo si el no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

Era obvio que yo aun esperaba que se diera el momento donde pudiéramos terminar aquello que dejamos a medias, que pudiera tener a Misa de nuevo entre mis brazos, o que alguna de las tantas cosas que ideaba en mi mente pasara, hacerla mía en tantas formas diferentes... pero ninguno de los planes que habíamos trazado juntos daba efecto, parecía que el mundo no nos quería juntos, como el día de ayer.

Había dicho a Watari que saldría un momento y que regresaría en un par de horas ya que "tenia asuntos que tratar" personalmente, y que si alguien preguntaba solo les dijera que estaba en algo importante, pero lo que nadie sabia es que el taxi que tome al salir del lugar no me llevaría a ninguna clase de trabajo o investigación. La mañana siguiente de cuando estuve con Misa, eran tantas mis ansias que había hecho una reservación en un hotel estrellas de la ciudad, adema de dejar una nota por debajo de la puerta de Misa diciéndole que si aun deseaba lo nuestro, estaría en una habitación que había reservado para ambos esa misma tarde para que llegara a las 6 en punto, llegando yo media hora mas tarde, pero lamentablemente cuando estaba en las puertas del lugar, antes de bajar del taxi note como estaban en un auto enfrente Light y Mogi, que quizá habrían estado siguiendo a Misa, por lo cual no pude hacer mi movimiento, y tuve que irme antes de que me notaran.

Ese fue solo el primer intento de varios en estos días por quedar en algún lugar a solas, los mensajes de texto que ella me mandaba solo me hacían estar más ansioso de estar con ella. Tan pensativo estuve en todo eso, que mientras "trabajaba" no notaba que alguien quería llamar mi atención.

*Ryuzaki, ¿acaso no me escuchas?

*Disculpa Amane, que pasa

*Solo quería hablar de algo contigo, sino estas muy ocupado en el planeta postrelandia -rio mientras señalaba la bandeja de postres a mi lado-

*Descuida, descansaba un poco para comer algo

*Bueno, es sobre lo que me dijiste esa noche, lo de que no podrías continuar si solo... bueno, si solo somos amigos o conocidos, y pues he pensado que, que quiero que salgamos juntos, quiero que seamos pareja -un tono rojizo se hizo presente en su rostro-

**Misa POV**

¡MALDICIÓN! tan cerca que habíamos estado, todo lo que pasamos antes, y ahora por culpa del malnacido de Light había perdido la mejor oportunidad de estar con Ryuzaki, aunque en parte que bien que lo hizo, pues ahora se que el no era mas que un demente que buscaba controlarme por miedo, y para usar mi poder en contra de "L" y deshacerse de el de una vez por todas, creo que no es mas que un idiota queriendo jugar a ser Dios... gran error.

Pero ahora si estaba segura de mi misma, esta vez si fui correspondida, tal vez no como pensé que seria, con una escena perfecta y una declaración como de película, pero sentíamos lo mismo por el otro, y si para estar junto a mi Ryuzaki -así es, MI Ryuzaki- tenia que ir contra Light prefería arriesgarme aunque no terminen bien las cosas. Estos dos días se me estaban haciendo eternos de tanto esperar, estaba totalmente obsesionada con estar de nuevo con el, quizá debería acelerar las cosas un poco, pero ahora no era el momento, la sesión de fotos de hace unas horas me había dejado muerta de cansancio y lo único que ahora deseaba era una buena ducha descansar.

*¡Amane-san! cuanto tiempo, y yo con ganas de ti -me hablaba cierta pelirrubia mientras entraba al edificio de investigación-

*¿Ganas de mi? ¿A que te refieres?

*Si eso, ganas de hablar un rato contigo, quiero que me cuentes que tal fue todo al final -¿habré entendido mal?-

*Como fue... supongo que estuvo bien

*¿Cómo que crees? -una mirada disgustada me atravesó- mira que no te prepare como para que me salgas con algo como que te acobardaste o un "supongo que bien"

*Pero que, no piensas contarme como tú y Ryuzaki terminaron haciéndolo como locos, ¿aunque yo te ayude? -simulo un berrinche- serás desagradecida Amane Misa

*Es que no se como contarlo - mejor dicho no quería- si paso algo, aunque no como lo esperaba

*¡Yeeeey! -su rostro paso de "niña berrinchuda" a "niña con juguete nuevo"- ahora tendrás que contarme todo, absolutamente todo y con el mas mínimo detalle, es lo menos que me debes después de haberte ayudado con "eso"

*¡Ni quien te pidiera ayuda sabes! además, como si tu igual hubieras dado alguna queja de lo que paso

*Lo que sea -se acomodo en uno de los sillones del lugar y me hizo señas para sentarme a su lado- ahora ven y cuéntame

Al final no pude mas que optar por contarle rápido lo que paso para que dejara de insistir. Le platique todo desde el momento de ir a su habitación y todo el enorme embrollo al explicarle sobre como solo fui victima de las circunstancias, como fue que luego hablamos de eso y sobre como el resto de las cosas se fueron dando poco a poco hasta lo ultimo, incluso hasta la intromisión de Light segundos antes de lo mejor de toda la situación.

*Pero que... ¿de verdad les interrumpió así como así?

*No lo se Wedy-san, quizá fue sin querer, quizá no, pero como sea, ya te he contado lo que paso así que mejor me iré a descansar un rato a mi habitación si no te importa

*¿Cómo? ¿Me dejaras así nada más?

*Así como...

La muy pervertida ya se había levantado el vestido que traía hasta llegar casi a su cintura y comenzaba a acariciarse la parte interna de sus piernas lentamente, para mi fortuna, alguien irrumpió en la conversación segundo después y antes de que de nuevo me viera envuelta en una situación comprometedora.

*¿Interrumpo algo quizá? -señalaba indicando el lugar donde Wedy tenía su mano-

*Que te importa infeliz, no es tu asunto -contesto la pelirrubia que estaba acomodándose sus ropas-

*¿Disculpa?

*Lo que escuchaste I-DIO-TA, Amane-san, yo mejor me retiro, ya luego seguiremos hablando sin estorbos -decía señalando con sus ojos al chico de cabellos castaños que acababa de llegar-

*Este... si claro, nos vemos luego -y Wedy salió como rayo del lugar no sin darle un tremendo codazo a Light cuando paso a su lado-

*Vaya que tipa mas loca y rara, dime, me perdí de algo acaso o porque esa actitud

*No lo se, pero que bueno que estas aquí Light, tengo algo que decirte y será mejor que sea ahora que en otra ocasión.

*Lo siento Misa, pero ya te he dicho que por ahora no podemos salir a ningún lado y que no tengo tiempo de...

*Light terminamos... -fue como interrumpi su sermón de siempre-

*...

*Así como lo escuchas, terminamos Yagami Light

* * *

><p>Bueno como ven el final se siente personigenos ;) ¿Quien ademas de mi cree que Misa hizo lo correcto? :B<p>

Pues eso, quiza uno o dos caps mas y termino mi primer fic :D pero hay mas, la 2da parte esa siendo planeada en estos momentos y espero que todos quienes hayan leido esta historia me leean en la siguiente parte, que espero enganche a unos cuantos -w- igual agradecer a los ultimos lectores que dejaron sus valiosos reviews :0 Kumiko-son y miio-chan, y igual a Moonlight que espero no se molestara x no haber actualizado D: pero ya explique mis razones y no puedo decir nada mas e_e

Sin mas, nos leemos luego personigenos ;)


	14. Cap 14

**Cap. 14 - Confrontar y Desenmascarar**

**Misa POV**

*... Terminamos Yagami Light

Era el momento justo para poner mis cartas sobre la mesa y comenzar a hacer bien las cosas. Ya era mas que obvio que Light no me quería, que ni siquiera le agradaba, y también era bien sabido que solo lo seguía por esa "persona" que el representaba para mi. Ahora había alguien que si me quería por lo que era, alguien a quien si le preocupaba como había pasado mi día, y que no solo me usaba como su herramienta personal. Tal vez había sido algo drástico hacerlo así tan de pronto, pero si terminaba con el rápido, mas rápido podría estar con Ryuzaki ahora.

*¿De que estas hablando Misa? seguro es uno de esos jueguitos tontos para pedirme algo de nuevo

*No, no lo es -me puse firme frente a el- Light, es en serio, terminamos... para siempre

*Si claro, mejor vete por ahí a alguna tienda

*¡Es de verdad maldición! ¿Lo ves? jamás me tomas enserio, siempre salimos cuando tu quieres y además ni siquiera te importo, solo porque tengo los ojos de shinigami y porque no quieres que sepan que tu eres el Kira original... -en eso se escucho lo que parecían unos pasos-

*¡Guarda silencio! pueden escucharte aquí

*¡No me importa! ojala te atrapen y te encarcelen como lo que eres, nada mas que un miserable asesino

*Misa -puso un tono serio- sabes que si le cuentas esto a alguien, iré tras de ti cierto -saco un bolígrafo de su bolsa-

*Lo se y no me importa, además -me gire a modo de irme de ahí- si vas tras de mi, ¿Qué crees que hará Rem? -y me fui a mi habitación-

Se que con eso ya tenia asegurado que no hiciera nada, pues cuando quedamos que seriamos novios, o al menos como el lo dijo, Rem le advirtió que si me hacia algo, el moriría... creo que le di mucho en que pensar. Pero ahora había una duda mas, yo era el segundo Kira, y si caía el, estaba el riesgo de caer también, y no creo que un shinigami pudiese ayudar. Aunque eso ya no importa, si tenia que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hice lo haría, y quien sabe, podría incluso negociar algo a cambio de menos tiempo, yo que se.

Como sea, ahora ya no estaba atada a la carga de ser un asesino en serie, pero como sea que vaya a terminar no importa, al menos tengo el alivio de que hare lo correcto, y de que... bueno, de que ahora tengo a alguien que si me quiere.

Ahora solo me quedaba una cosa mas por hacer... hablar con Ryuzaki, seria mejor si supiera que de yo era el segundo Kira que tanto siguió, se que no ayudaría nada, pero era mejor que lo supiera de mi.

*¿Interrumpo algo? -sonó una voz a la entrada-

*Oh Ryuzaki -contesto Light- no no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada de importancia que...

*Yo si quisiera hablar contigo Ryuzaki, ¿Se puede?

*Pues claro, vamos a la sala de...

*¡No! necesito que sea en privado... es sobre... sobre el segundo Kira...

*¿Sabes algo? ¿De verdad?

*Si...

Sin darme siquiera tiempo me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su habitación casi a rastras, pero ni siquiera el hecho de poder contar con información de quien era el segundo Kira había cambiado su aspecto, seguía tan serio y frio como siempre.

*Pasa Misa, será mejor hablarlo a solas

*Pero...

*Tranquila no hay cámaras ni micrófonos aquí, estaremos seguros

*¿Seguros?

Luego de pasar y acomodarme en la cama que ahora conocía bastante bien -por razones obvias- decidí contarle todo, desde el momento en que fui rescatada por aquel Shinigami y como Rem me dijo que al haber sido salvada, su vida pasaba a ser mía al igual que la propiedad de lo que el aun no conocía bien... la Death Note. Estuvo asaltándome con sus preguntas al respecto, como fue que conocí a Light, como funcionaba el cuaderno, sus reglas y sus límites, pero en cierto punto de las dudas, sospeche que se había desviado del tema con una pregunta que nada tenía que ver.

*Misa, ¿Light de verdad fue... tu novio?

¿Qué se supone que le respondería? si estuve con el todo este tiempo, si salimos juntos a muchos lugares, pero, ¿De verdad fuimos pareja?

*No se que tenga que ver eso, pero si necesitas una respuesta, diría que solo fue mas que algo pasajero que solo yo consentí...

*Entonces, dejando eso del lado, significa que...

*Pues si, Ryuzaki... yo soy el segundo Kira...

El solo se quedo mirándome fijamente por un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra o al menos mostrar un gesto de sorpresa. Cuando estuve a punto de intentar romper el silencio, vi que, como un gesto común en el, se llevo el pulgar derecho a la boca mientras la mano izquierda la cerraba en un puño con una gran fuerza. Luego cuando me decidí a levantarme para salir de la habitación se limito a sujetarme de mi mano y sentarme de nuevo.

*Misa, ¿sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer después de esto cierto?

*Supongo, y descuida, iré a prisión si es necesario, aun si es algo peor... lo aceptare, merezco lo que se me imponga

*De acuerdo...

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta para salir, dejándome un rato a solas. Cuando el salió pude escuchar como si hablara con alguien por teléfono, aunque de ahí en mas no entendí sobre que o con quien, y cuando volvió a la habitación solo me dijo una cosa... -¿Puedes irte Misa? necesito pensar algunas cosas-

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuzaki POV<strong>

Cuando una persona aprende lo que es ser maduro, no es cuando creces y te comportas fríamente con la sociedad, sino cuando sabes la importancia de tomar una decisión sin afectar a alguien... pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que decidir si entregar a la persona que amas a la justicia?

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? mi mente por supuesto me decía a gritos lo mismo una y otra vez... debe ser juzgada por sus actos, pero si el corazón te dice lo contrario, que hagas lo imposible por -de algún modo- no hacerle pasar por eso, ¿Como saber a cual de ambos debes obedecer, a tu razón de ser, o a tus sentimientos?

*¿Puedes irte Misa? necesito pensar algunas cosas...

Muchas personas desde siempre han dicho: _"__Cuando __de __cosas __del __amor __se __trata, __se __sigue __al __corazón __antes __que __a __la __razón__"__._

Pero no podía simplemente simular que no sabia ahora quien era el segundo Kira, aunque quizá... tal vez esa pueda ser una salida.

* * *

><p><strong>Misa POV<strong>

No me quedaba de otra más que dejarlo a solas en ese momento, Ryuzaki de por si ya es alguien demasiado pensador, así que si el necesita un momento a solas para hacerlo debe significar que incluso el, debe estar en algún dilema mental... y con justa razón, ahora solo era cosa de que el destino jugara sus cartas y esperar a ver cual era el resultado de todo.

Después fui directamente a mi habitación al salir para intentar descansar un poco antes del siguiente día, el día en el que posiblemente en el momento menos esperado me encontraría rodeada de oficiales de la ICPO, escuchando una peculiar frase de parte del encargado de todos... "Amane Misa, quedas bajo arresto bajo el cargo de ser el segundo Kira y como responsable de los atentados homicidas del mismo".

Al siguiente día cuando desperté decidí pasar el día a solas para disfrutar mis ultimas horas de libertad, pues era obvio, por mas que Ryuzaki me amara y yo a el, la justicia estaba de por medio.

Pensé en solo dar un paseo por la mañana, ir a algunas tiendas a curiosear, incluso ir a mi viejo departamento para observarlo por ultima vez. No me vestí tan llamativamente como otros días, unos jeans y una blusa de color gris, mi cabello atado por detrás con el broche que Ryuzaki me había dado un corto tiempo atrás y calzado casual a juego con la vestimenta, así que apenas termine de alistarme salí con rumbo a mí primera parada... El departamento.

A la hora que salí era aun temprano, no más de las 8:30 de la mañana, supuse que de salir temprano seria más placentero el viaje, pero cuando avance un par de calles pasó algo inesperado totalmente.

Una camioneta de color oscuro me cerró el paso al momento de cruzar una calle, me di la vuelta para rodearla algo distraída, pero note que un fornido con gafas y gorra negra se detuvo frente a mí, busque paso y él me bloqueo de inmediato, en ese momento caí en cuenta... _"peligro"_ me grito una voz en mi cabeza, me di la vuelta pero otro igual de fornido, cubierto de la misma forma que el otro ya estaba detrás de mi, y antes de poder gritar el primero que ahora se encontraba detrás de mí mientras el segundo me sujetaba, se apresuro a taparte mi boca y nariz con un pañuelo con un olor algo fuerte. Patee al aire tratando de liberarme y que una patada diera en el blanco pero sin éxito... me sentí débil. Lo último que mi mente pudo procesar fue que todo eso solo era una cosa... ¡estaba siendo raptada!

* * *

><p>Bueno pues he aqui el 14 e_e disculpen la tardanza... de nuevo Dx pero ps las cosas no van bien aqui asi que no los aburro con detalles -w-<p>

Gracias tambien a la persona de los ultimos reviews... _magaly cherry_, muchisimas gracias x tus comentarios O: me levantaron mas los animos de escribir y espero que te guste toda la historia (: ... Y buenas (o malas?) noticias... EN EL PROXIMO CAP ES EL FINAL! O: si si lo se, 15 caps es poco, pero acabando esa comenzare a publicar dos nuevas historias: la continuacion de _Deseos Encontrados_ y una mas sobre los Gemelos (que no son hermanos) Kagamine :3, que igual espero puedan leer y darles su visto bueno...

Nos leemos en el final personigenos :D!


	15. Cap 15

Buenas mis queridos lectores :D... lo se lo se... meresco ser quemado en la hoguera por tardar casi 2 meses sin actualizar u_u... pero tengo razones muy validas para ello D:! la principal... no tenia ni una maldita idea de como acabar el cap XDDD a cualquiera que busque justificacion o darme un buen regaño pues ahi estan los reviews o mi face e_e igual si les gusta dejen sus comentarios, son realmente muy bn recibidos *O* sin mas, eh aqui el final de mi primer fic y ojala disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendolo :D...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 15 - El futuro que nos aguarda<strong>_

_**Misa POV**_

Silencio, oscuridad, miedo, cansancio... eran demasiados los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento. No sabia ni donde estaba ni que hora era, solo escuchaba a lo que yo creí eran un par de personas hablando en voz baja, quizá en un lugar cerca de donde estaba o quizá no, la desorientación y el efecto de ese raro enervante que me dieron no me dejaban pensar con claridad, aunque hubo unos momentos donde la conversación se tono algo fuerte, como si estuvieran a punto de llegar a una pelea.

*¡Eres un idiota! nos matara si se entera de que la atamos y que la drogamos para traerla aquí, peor aun si se da cuenta de que la tenemos encerrada en la habitación

*¡Cállate! déjame pensar claramente... escucha, ¿Qué tal si la drogamos de nuevo, la desatamos y luego nos vamos dejándola como se nos ordeno? -alegaba uno de los tipos, tal vez uno de los que me atrapo-

*Lo dicho, ¡eres un idiota con todas las de la ley! como crees que no se dará cuenta, el es...

*¡Silencio! recuerda que no debemos mencionarlo, si lo hacemos nos podría despedir, o peor aun...

*Ya ya, mejor sigamos con las órdenes, no se nos paga por nada

Luego escuche como si los pasos se acercaran mas a donde yo me encontraba. Pasado un rato de que empecé a despertar, entre mas en razón de la situación... me encontraba en una cama atada de ambas manos y de mis pies, no podía mover mucho el cuerpo tal vez por efecto de lo que me hicieron inhalar antes del secuestro, pero el ambiente no se sentía como si me tuvieran encerrada, era como estar en casa recién levantada, aunque esos dos tipos aun me causaban preocupación y miedo, ¿Me golpearían? ¿Me usarían como rehén? o tal vez... ¿Moriría?

*Ven, veamos si ya despertó -índico uno de los tipos-

Una especie de puerta sonó conforme ellos se acercaban, eso me decía que posiblemente me encontraba en una habitación o un cuarto, pero seguía sin poder moverme, ni siquiera podía hablar debido al cansancio.

*Amane Misa, ¿Por qué crees que nos haya ordenado hacerle esto? -murmuraba uno-

*No tengo idea y a decir verdad no me interesa, yo sigo órdenes y punto

El segundo tipo -el que se quejo- se acerco a la cama donde estaba y me hizo girar para cortar la soga de mis pies.

*Misa, ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -moví mi cabeza a modo de decirle que no-

*Ya hazlo, corta la soga y vámonos, nosotros aquí ya terminamos

El que corto la soga que tenía en mis pies ahora cortó la que rodeaba mis manos, me froto un poco las muñecas para intentar bajar el dolor del nudo que antes había.

*Será mejor que no salgas de aquí Misa, no te vamos a detener si lo haces, pero seria mejor para ti que esperes, "El" vendrá pronto y te lo explicara todo.

Ambos tipos salieron del lugar donde estábamos, caminando como si nada y comentando que es lo que harían en las vacaciones que se habían ganado por el buen trabajo que acababan de realizar.

Yo aun quede un rato así, no podía ni siquiera abrir un poco los ojos para ver en donde me tenían, y porque, luego de haberme raptado, me dejaban libre así como así. Al final solo me deje llevar por el cansancio y termine quedándome dormida, sumida de nuevo en la incertidumbre de que me pasaría después.

**_Ryuzaki POV_**

Cuando se trata de pensar, hay momentos en que la soledad es el mejor momento para hacerlo, sin interrupciones... sin contratiempos... nada que te impida estar tranquilo y pensar claramente... o al menos eso es lo que pasaría si fuera algo simple, algo que no te hiciera decidir entre tu moral, y tus sentimientos.

Amane Misa es la persona -la única- que de algún modo, vino a significar un cambio rotundo en mi vida. Alguien que solo pensaba en llevar justicia a todos en cualquier situación, alguien que nadie conocía en persona, mas que por una simple letra "L", ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo se pudo enamorar sin darse cuenta de ello? ¿Cómo es que Misa ha logrado hacerme caer bajo el encanto de su belleza?

Cuentan muchas viejas historias, como es que los hombres desde remotos tiempos, se han enamorado de una mujer de la nada, cayendo con la melodiosa voz de algunas, siendo hechizados bajo la mirada de otras, o simplemente siendo seducidos bajo los encantos femeninos que solo una mujer puede causarnos. Pero siendo honestos, Misa me ha gustado por todas esas cosas, una voz hermosa, una mirada deslumbrante, simplemente una belleza natural de pies a cabeza, ¿como fue que no me di cuenta antes que esto pasaría?

Solo encontré una posible solución a todo esto -aun siendo el mejor detective del mundo- y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero, si quería tener una oportunidad con Misa, no había momento para dudas. Kai y Shino eran sin duda dos de los mejores agentes del mundo, y por lo menos durante las próximas 3 semanas estaban bajo mis estrictas órdenes, así que serian ellos quienes me ayudarían a llevar a cabo mi plan, a lograr...

**_Misa POV_**

El cansancio y los mareos habían por fin comenzado a bajar desde que me quede en aquella habitación a solas, los tipos con los que había hablado momentos antes de quedar dormida ya no se escuchaban, así que era el momento perfecto para buscar algún modo de huir del lugar. Cuando recupere algo de mis energías para moverme fui quitándome la venda que tenia en los ojos temiendo encontrarme en alguna habitación oscura llena de ratas y cucarachas, sucia y maloliente, o alguna cosa aun peor, pero conforme mi vista se acostumbraba veía que estaba en un error, era todo lo contrario, estaba en una habitación de casa bastante bonita, demasiado aseada como para decir que estaba inhabitable. Me levante de la cama para averiguar si estaba en algún lugar conocido o si podía escapar de ahí, me asome por una ventana del cuarto moviendo las cortinas a un lado para mirar lo que parecía el frente de la casa. No parecía que estuviese secuestrada en ese lugar, los alrededores dejaban ver que era un fraccionamiento privado o algo por el estilo, las casas vecinas tenían un estilo que no me era familiar o conocido e incluso las personas que veía caminar por las aceras no se me hacían rostros familiares o conocidos. Si tenía una oportunidad de escapar era ahora o nunca, pues no sabía si los sujetos volverían. Salí de aquel cuarto y baje unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía la sala de estar y con rumbo a la puerta, pero al momento en que tome la perilla en una mesita que estaba al lado encontré una gorra gris, un reloj y una cartera con algo de dinero que no me era familiar, junto con una nota en una hoja de papel: _"Misa, será mejor que tomes las cosas si piensas salir, las vas a necesitar. Post-Data, tratare de estar alrededor de las 9 Pm, procura estar de regreso a esa hora."_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué secuestrador te deja una gorra y un reloj por si quieres salir? supongo que no fue mas que un pervertido que buscaba alguna foto o algo así, pero, ¿Y entonces porque me pedía volver de nuevo? como si alguien en su sano juicio regresara con sus captores después de ser secuestrado y escapar. Supongo que después de todo no era un "secuestro", y por la nota que encontré no parecía que me fuera a retener a la fuerza, pero si quería averiguar que diantres estaba pasando con todo esto, tendría que volver. Tome la gorra y el reloj, ahora marcaban cerca de las 2 de la tarde por lo que tenía aun unas horas para averiguar donde estaba, porque estaba ahí, y cual era el punto de todo esto. Cuando estuve en la acera al frente de la casa donde estaba me di cuenta que era de un estilo muy similar a todas las demás, de un diseño sencillo y rustico, dos pisos y cochera, parecía la típica casa americana de película. Me aleje unas cuantas casas para ver si reconocía los alrededores o si encontraba algún edificio que me resultara familiar pero nada, ninguna calle o edificio me resultaba conocido, ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

La gente parecía diferente al igual que todo, aunque lo que me sorprendió es que todos me saludaban por la calle o me sonreían al verme, incluso al llegar a un parque cercano a la casa donde estaba me sorprendió que una niña se acerco a mi y me obsequio un tulipán amarillo que me coloco por encima de mi oído izquierdo. La niña me recordaba a mi en mi infancia, inclusive era de cabellos rubios al igual que yo, me hacia recordar los buenos momentos que pase en mi niñez, por lo que intente preguntar por su nombre.

*Hola pequeña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

*¿Hmm?

*Tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

*Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pasce qu'il dit

*¿Qué dijiste?

Pero antes de obtener una respuesta la niña se fue corriendo a jugar con los demás niños, así que me quede con una duda mas, ¿Qué había dicho esa niña? para mi mala suerte lo único que sabia hablar era el japonés y un ingles medio, por lo que no entendí nada de lo que la niña me había hablado hace unos momentos, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, solo tenia unas horas para seguir inspeccionando la zona y ver si reconocía algún sitio, eso, y aun tenia la intriga de lo que decía la nota, tenia que regresar a las 9 para saber que estaba pasando y porque es que si fui raptada seme permitió salirme así como así para luego regresar. Las horas restantes estuve dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno pero nada, ni señas de algún lugar conocido, y lo peor... ¡Estaba perdida! no sabia donde estaba, llevaba tanto caminando que cuando menos me di cuenta no sabia ni como regresar. Corrí por algunas calles intentando recordar el camino por donde venia pero nada, no reconocí ninguna calle o letrero por el que hubiera pasado antes ni tampoco veía a alguna persona que pudiera ayudarme. Hubo un momento en que decidí darme por vencida y dejar que pasara lo que fuera, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon cuando el grito de una persona me llamo la atención.

*¡Anne! ¡Anne!

Unos metros mas adelante estaba el parque donde había visto a la pequeña que me había obsequiado y para mi sorpresa, ¡ahí estaba de nuevo! la pequeña había intentado cruzar una calle del parque hacia la acera contraria tras una pelota, pero no se había fijado en que de uno de los lados de la calle venia un auto, y la persona que estaba gritando posiblemente era su mama del otro lado de la calle gritándole, pero la niña no se dio cuenta. Casi sin pensarlo salí corriendo para intentar quitar a la pequeña de en medio de la calle antes de que el auto llegara, y cuando alcance estar al lado de Anne -así le grito la persona- la tome por debajo de sus brazos y me arroje con ella hacia un lado aunque no con mucha suerte.

Al momento en que nos hicimos a un lado el auto me alcanzo a golpear el tobillo izquierdo con la parte externa de los faros para luego echarse a la fuga a toda velocidad dejándome a mi tirada con Anne a un lado, quien luego de darse cuenta de quien era yo me señalaba la pierna como preguntando si me encontraba bien. La persona que había estado gritando corrió a donde estábamos para ver si nos encontrábamos bien gritándole a la pequeña, supuse que la había estado regañando por haberse cruzado la calle sin fijarse o algo por el estilo, y luego de eso y de abrazarla se volvió hacia mi y me dijo algunas cosas.

*¡Merci, merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup!

*Disculpe, pero no logro entender lo que dice, mmm, i can't understand what you say -pensé que posiblemente sabría ingles-

*Oh, ¿Etes-vous un ètranger? ¿you're American? Thank you, thank you so much for saving my daughter, if I can do something for you and... Oh god, ¿are you ok?

*¿This? well, i don't think so -le dije viendo el golpe que me habia dejado el accidente-

*Let me help you, my car is near, please

La mujer me ayudo a levantarme y a caminar hasta su auto para luego llevarme a su casa, según lo que le entendí mientras estábamos en su auto, su esposo era medico y podía ayudarme a curar mi herida si íbamos a su casa. Durante todo el trayecto no paraba de agradecerme por salvar a su hija de ser arrollada por aquel auto que ni siquiera se digno a parar para ver si estábamos bien, cosa que cuando llegamos a su casa dejo del lado para ayudarme a bajar y a caminar dentro, y "oh" sorpresa... su casa estaba justo al lado de la casa donde yo había estado horas antes. Rápidamente la mujer que me había ayudado me llevo dentro de la casa a donde llegamos gritándole a su esposo, William me pareció que le decía. Cuando el hombre escucho los gritos bajo de inmediato hablando aun en el idioma que yo desconocía, sonando como si preguntara sobre lo que estaba pasando, y mientras la pequeña Anne me ayudaba a recostarme en un sofá en la sala de la casa el hombre de la casa subía rápidamente al segundo piso para luego bajar con un maletín que parecía de primeros auxilios y atenderme.

*Say, ¿What happened? ¿Can you walk? -preguntaba el señor mientras me ayudaba a removerme mi calzado para revisarme-

*I think, it still hurts, but i'll be ok if i can rest a few minutes

*Well, let me see

A simple vista no parecía que aquel tipo supiera algo de primeros auxilios, pero cambie de idea cuando en cosa de uno o dos minutos el dolor bajaba, gracias a un aerosol que me aplico en la herida y un vendaje que puso por encima de un ungüento que me aplico. Supuse que no era una herida grave gracias a la reacción que el mostro luego de terminar y de colocarme de nuevo mi calzado.

*It's ok, it takes about one or two days to heal the wounds, but you'll be fine Miss...

*Amane Misa -le dije-

*Miss Amane, my wife told me about my daughter and how you save her, thank you so much, if we can do something for you just tell us

*Oh no, is ok, with this is enough -sonrei- my house is the next, i guess we're neighbors

*¿You're the wife of Mr. Lawrence? is nice to meet you then -¿El señor Lawrence? ¿Sera que conocen al sujeto?-

*I... i think so, hum, well, i think is time to go, I want to rest a bit before my... my husband returns

*Let me help you please

La mujer que me había llevado hasta su casa para ayudarme con la herida -su nombre era Alice por lo que escuche al salir- y su hija me acompañaron hasta la casa "de mi esposo" para ayudarme a no esforzar tanto mi pie. Luego de dejarme en la puerta y de darme unas indicaciones para al día siguiente sobre ir a su casa por la tarde para ver que tal sanaba y si necesitaría un cambio de vendas, y luego se despidieron, no sin antes de que la pequeña Anne me diera un nuevo tulipán y agradecerme, o al menos eso creí que hizo ya que no lo entendí cuando me lo dijo. Ya cuando se fueron mire el reloj que había tomado antes de salir y no eran mas de las 5:40 de la tarde, por lo que aun faltaban mas de 3 horas, las cuales aproveche para descansar, antes de descubrir que es lo que pasaba y donde estaba ahora, antes de afrontar a mi captor.

**_Ryuzaki POV_**

Llevar a cabo un plan como el mío no era nada fácil, hacia falta tener quien me apoyara, tener recursos, y lo más riesgoso, que fuera secreto. Pero eso seria si el plan lo realizara alguien que no contara con todo lo anterior, ya que para mi suerte, tener a casi todo el mundo a mis ordenes y contando con los mejores agentes del mundo no representaba mas que un solo problema, la duda. La duda de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Di órdenes a diestra y siniestra para que todo saliera como esperaba, el transporte, e incluso los encargados de realizar la operación, estaba todo listo, y ahora solo faltaba una cosa, el momento adecuado para dar inicio.

**_Misa POV_**

El descanso me había caído de maravilla, cuando desperté la herida aun estaba ahí pero ya no dolía ni mi tobillo se notaba tan inflamado como antes, pero ya era algo tarde cuando reaccione, eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, así que era el momento de saber quien era mi captor, ¿Quién seria el señor Lawrence?

Baje de nuevo al primer piso con pasos lentos y nerviosos, aunque aun no sabia si por el miedo de saber de quien se trataba o si era por que no sabia como reaccionaria ante eso. Escalón tras escalón sentía ganas de retroceder y encerrarme de nuevo en la habitación donde desperté por la mañana, esperando que si volvía a dormir despertaría de nuevo en el cuartel junto con todos y al final esto no seria mas que una pesadilla o un cruel sueño, pero las punzadas que sentía en la herida que me había hecho hace unas horas me decía lo contrario, que lo que estaba por afrontar no era mas quela realidad, la cruda y dura realidad.

Cuando al fin baje me dirigí a la cocina esperando ver a alguien, pero nada, subí de nuevo al cuarto donde estaba y nada, incluso pase por un par de habitaciones que no había registrado aun, pero tampoco había nadie, y no fue sino hasta que se me ocurrió ver en la sala de estar que logre ver que había alguien en un sofá que apuntaba a una ventana del frente de la casa, pero no logre saber quien ya que solo distinguía su cabello oscuro.

*Pensé que no despertarías Misa, ya estaba a punto de ir tras de ese par de ineptos pensando que te habían hecho algo

*¿Te refieres a los dos que estaban aquí cuando desperté?

*Por supuesto, específicamente ellos fueron elegidos por mí gracias a que son de los mejores y porque son de las personas en las que mas confió

*Ya veo

*Por cierto, Alice y la pequeña Anne me han contado sobre lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, fue un buen acto de tu parte arriesgarte por salvar a su hija, aunque según dijo no corriste con mucha suerte, ¿Estas bien?

*Si solo ha sido un golpe que su esposo creo me ayudo a curar y luego me -me detuve un momento- a todo esto, ¿Quién diablos eres y porque rayos me has traído aquí? ¿Y donde estamos? ¿Como es que...

*Tranquilízate Misa, te contare todo ahora mismo, aunque si hay algo que te diré ahora mismo, todo esto fue por tu bien, o mejor dicho, por nuestro bien

*¿Nuestro?

*¿Aun no sabes quien soy? ¿Es que... me has olvidado? -sonó con tristeza la voz detrás del sofá-

*¡Déjate de tanto rodeo y habla!

El sujeto detrás del sofá rio por unos momentos, aun haciendo preguntas sobre si no sabia quien era, sobre si quería alguna pista para averiguarlo yo misma y cosas así, pero cuando colmo mi paciencia y le exigí que me mostrara su rostro guardo un silencio casi fúnebre, golpeando el descansabrazos con la yema de sus dedos con nervios y ansiedad hasta que decidió acceder.

En lugar de levantarse y ponerse de pie, con sus piernas comenzó a hacer girar el sofá hasta hacerlo quedar frente a mí y mostrar su perversa cara...

*¡Ryuzaki!

*Hola Misa -dijo sonriente- cuanto tiempo sin vernos

*Pero que... si tu... y luego... como es que...

*Veo que de verdad no esperabas que fuera yo, ¿cierto? -interrumpió mi balbuceo- al parecer todo salió tal cual se planeo y...

*Espera un momento, haber, ¿Tu eres el señor Lawrence del que hablaban Anne y su esposo?

*Cuando estoy de paso por aquí si, es una de mis tantas identidades

*Serás... ¿Sabes que gracias a ti me acabo de llevar el susto de mi vida? no se ni donde estoy, las personas hablan de una forma rara que no comprendo y no reconozco ningún sitio, ¿A dónde rayos me has traído maldito pervertido? -estuve gritándole hasta que de nuevo me interrumpió-

*Misa por favor cálmate, te explicare todo ya mismo, si después de que lo explique sigues molesta hay un helicóptero listo para llevarte de regreso. Por ahora, siéntate y toma esto -me acerco una taza con te muy a su estilo- será mejor que te tranquilices un poco antes de contarte todo.

Si algo tiene "L" gracias a su enorme intelecto, es una facilidad de habla, aunque el debería venir con instructivo en mano para situaciones como estas, porque para ser un genio, las cosas sentimentales se le daban pesimamente. Al principio de su explicación no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que decía, o de lo que quería decir, pero conforme se fue desinhibiendo su explicación fue cobrando sentido.

*Misa, debes saber que... luego de lo que me dijiste, no podía quedarme callado y sin hacer nada, y que por esa misma causa no podía dejarte huir ya que siendo cómplice de Kira te condenaste a una vida de prisión, o algo incluso peor

*Lo se, pero tenia que...

*Déjame terminar Misa, por favor. Veras, si hay algo que yo tenia que hacer como encargado del caso, era arrestarte y hacer que se hiciera justicia, que pagaras por lo que hiciste, ¿Pero como podría? ¿Cómo es que podía pensar siquiera en mandarte a prisión? ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, pero mientras mas cosas pasaban por mi mente diciéndome que debía entregarte, mas se repetía un pensamiento, uno que no me permitió dejarte ir, dime, ¿Tu serias capaz de dejar ir al amor de tu vida así como así? ¿No harías lo que fuera para que se quedara a tu lado?

*Pues, supongo... pero y eso que tiene que... espera me estas diciendo que... no habrás sido capaz de... -guarde un poco de silencio intentando asimilar las cosas-

*¿Qué cosa Misa? -pregunto como si no tuviera ni idea-

*Tu... ¿Mentiste?

*No solo mentí -dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie- Misa, mentí por ti, por nosotros

*¿Por nosotros? significa que...

*Así es, mi respuesta es si Misa

**_+FLASHBACK+_**

*Ryuzaki, ¿Podemos hablar?

*Claro que sucede -pregunto mientras miraba uno de los monitores de la sala-

*Termine con Light -al momento que lo escucho escupió el te que acababa de tomar- ¿Ryuzaki estas bien?

*Si si no te preocupes, pero, a que viene eso -se sirvió de nuevo- pensé que tu y Light...

*Vamos, que tu y yo sabemos claramente que el jamás me quiso de verdad, pero eso no importa, quiero hablar de algo mas

*¿Algo mas? ¿Sobre que? -puso cara de confusión-

*Recuerdas la ocasión en que me dijiste... bueno... que no podías seguir por "cierta" cosa entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

*Si claro, pero eso, tu y Light, no se si...

*Light... ya no me quiere como antes, y es por eso que lo he dejado atrás

*Entonces, ¿Podríamos?

*Solo si tú de verdad quieres lo mismo

La cara de Ryuzaki cambio de un aspecto serio a uno totalmente sorprendido, tanto que al momento tiro el bocado de pastel que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

**_+Fin FLASHBACK+  
><em>**

*¿Estas seguro de que, de que tu igual quieres intentarlo? -pregunte-

*Misa, mi respuesta solo puede ser una

Dio unos pasos hasta quedar de frente a mí, pero su postura cambio, esta vez en lugar de caminar de esa manera encorvada como ya era su costumbre, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez se enderezo hasta quedar recto. Se acerco a mi rostro haciendo pasar sus dedos por mi cabello encima de mis oídos, acaricio mis mejillas tiernamente, y por ultimo, dejo un profundo beso en mis labios. Yo no supe como reaccionar ante la acción, jamás había esperado o imaginado siquiera que el fuera a besarme al menos en un largo tiempo, pero, fue totalmente increíble, sus labios tenían un sabor cálido y dulce, un delicioso sabor casi tan dulce como todos los postres que comía a diario, así que lo primero que pensé es que esa sensación se debía a que recién había probado algún bocado, pero mientras seguía degustándome con sus labios pude mirar que el una pequeña mesa al lado del sofá donde se encontraba sentado estaba un pastel totalmente completo y una pequeña jarra de te de la cual aun salía algo de vapor. Unos momentos después el lentamente fue separando su boca de la mía a la vez que sus manos fueron retirándose de mis mejillas para al fin darnos oportunidad de respirar un poco.

*Misa...

*¿Qué sucede?

El no me dijo de inmediato que pasaba, solo giro su rostro hacia un lado como si se apenara de algo, aunque algo como eso era mas que obvio ya que mientras el se llevaba una mano a la nuca en seña de confusión su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse en exceso y su expresión cada vez lo hacia verse mas nervioso cosa que jamás vi en el.

*¿Ryuzaki? ¿Acaso hay algo que quieres decirme?

*Si, hay algo, pero no se como...

*¿Cómo decirlo?

*Eso es, no estoy seguro de si debería...

*No tienes que decir nada, acércate

El nunca se acerco a mí de nuevo, y por la cara que tenia en ese momento pensé que no lo haría de ningún modo, así que tuve que ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa. Pegue mi rostro al suyo tanto como pude pero sin llegar a tener ningún contacto y me dedique a observar cada facción de su cara.

*Misa que...

*Shhh, aguarda

No logro entender que es lo que hacia y por supuesto no me moleste en contárselo. Mi objetivo era solo uno y muy simple, saber que es lo que estaba pensando. No note nada en su rostro por mas que quise, hasta que me percate de que en todo ese rato el jamás me había mirado a los ojos, como cuando un delincuente huye la vista al saber que lo atraparan, así que con mi mano derecha tome su barbilla y lo hice girar hasta que ambos quedáramos de frente y ahí fue donde encontré el origen de sus nervios. Cuando lo hice estar mirándome de nuevo vi aquella penetrante mirada que tan grabada estaba en mi memoria, la mirada que me dijo todo lo que sus dudas querían gritarme.

*¿Quieres terminarlo entonces?

*No se... no se de que hablas Misa -y de nuevo volvió a girar su rostro a un lado-

*Tal vez seas el mejor detective de todos, pero sabes, jamás puedes engañar a una chica en temas como esos

*Lo dicho, no se de que me hablas Misa

*Lo sabes, y muy bien creo, ¿Acaso crees que me podría olvidar de esa mirada tan profunda y llena de lujuria en ti? -cuando se lo dije se sorprendió tanto que su rostro quedo sorprendido por la verdad que le acababa de decir- pero como parece que tu no tomaras ninguna iniciativa...

Antes de que el pudiera siquiera reaccionar junte mi cuerpo de nuevo contra el suyo y pase mis brazos por detrás de su cabeza para luego volver a besarlo, ahora de una forma apasionada. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había descubierto lo que deseaba no tuvo otra elección más que dejarse llevar, y término dejando que sus brazos me rodearan por la cintura y sucumbiendo ante la dura pelea que ahora nuestras bocas estaban por iniciar.

*¿De verdad quieres seguir Misa? -pregunto con algo de duda aun-

*Por supuesto, desde aquella noche no he hecho más que esperar pacientemente a que se diera la oportunidad de terminar nuestro asunto pendiente

Cuando estuve por reanudar nuestra sesión el me detuvo y coloco su dedo índice en mis labios. Me tomo de las manos y me pidió que lo siguiera a la parte de arriba de la casa donde estábamos hacia una de las habitaciones de al lado de la que yo estaba. La puerta de la misma era un poco diferente a las otras, tenia un diseño diferente a todas las demás de un diseño bastante llamativo y una perilla un tanto extraña, como si fuera un enorme diamante. El me pidió que esperara fuera y el entro por cosa de unos 3 o 4 minutos en los que no hizo absolutamente ningún ruido que pudiera darme una idea de que hacia. Pasados los minutos, abrió la puerta y me indico que entrara con cuidado, ya que a tan altas horas de la noche y sin las luces encendidas podía tropezar y caer. Cuando pase hasta lo que sentí yo que era la mitad de la habitación el cerro la puerta detrás de mi con llave y luego se alejo unos pasos a un lado mío. Pude escuchar como el tomaba algo de un mueble de la habitación y luego se colocaba unos pasos enfrente de mi.

*Misa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿Puedo? -su voz se noto algo baja-

*Claro, ¿que cosa?

*De esa respuesta depende lo que suceda en esta habitación hoy. Amane Misa, te gustaría... ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos juntos? -Lo sorprendida que me había dejado ese comentario me impidió responder de inmediato, ¿Era eso una declaración? ¿Me estaba pidiendo ser su novia?-

*S... yo... Ryuzaki... -tome aire tan profundamente como pude- Si Ryuzaki, me gustaría salir contigo

Nada, el no respondió nada cuando escucho mi respuesta, ni hizo ningún movimiento ni nada por el estilo, lo único que escuche en la oscuridad de esa habitación fue como un fosforo hacia fricción contra una caja y luego iluminaba un poco todo, aunque no lo suficiente para distinguir a mi alrededor.

*Misa...

*¿Si? -respondí algo confundida por todo-

*Gracias...

Cuando lo dijo, como si de magia de tratara, la habitación entera se lleno de luz que producían algunas velas esparcidas por todas lados, algunas encima de un peinador realmente grande, unas mas otras puestas encima de un par de taburetes a los lados de la enorme cama que se encontraba cubierta solo por unas delgadas sabanas de color rojo. Mientras yo seguía admirando la maravilla de habitación en la que estábamos el simplemente me veía fijamente con un rostro que ya no mostraba ninguna clase de miedo o nervios, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez se notaba con una actitud muy segura y seria como si estuviera esperando una señal para comenzar lo que tiempo atrás habíamos dejado pendiente.

En el momento en el que cruzamos las miradas nuevamente, recorrió los pocos pasos de distancia que nos separaban con un ritmo de pies lento de un modo que pareciera que quería recordar cada movimiento que su cuerpo hacia conforme avanzaba. Cuando al fin estuvo de nuevo frente a mi con su cuerpo dando ligeros roces al mío, paso su lengua por su labio superior de un modo que me hizo sentir extraña, no con miedo o nervios, sino confundida, ya que el no era alguien que acostumbrara realizar gestos de ese tipo -hasta donde yo sabia- o de siquiera pensarlo. Sin articular ninguna palabra rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y al igual que momentos antes dedico su boca a complacer a la mía con ligeros besos que se fueron convirtiendo en una declaración de guerra de la cual serian protagonistas nuestras lenguas. Yo por supuesto no deje que el fuera el único que participara y pase mis manos a por detrás de su nuca y lo forcé a que sus movimientos fueran mas fuertes y a que dejara las delicadezas de un lado para poder seguir sin sentir miedo de lastimar al otro. Cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones libro una de sus manos y la paso del mismo modo que yo por detrás de mi nuca para poder hacer que ambos disfrutáramos mucho mejor del momento. El mismo dulce sabor que había probado antes ahora recorría cada rincón de mi boca a causa de la intensa lucha que mantenía su lengua con la mía. Pasados unos pocos minutos tuvimos necesidad de separarnos para respirar libremente un poco, lo cual aprovecho para hablar.

*Misa, ¿Estas segura de seguir? si tu no sientes o no quieres...

*¿Y quien dijo que solo tu lo habías estado esperando? -guardo silencio unos segundos y continúo-

*Entonces... es hora de que conozcas la parte de mí de la que solo sabrás tú de ahora en adelante

Del mismo modo que un poderoso león se lanza a la caza de una presa, sus manos se sumergieron debajo de la blusa de tirantes que llevaba en ese momento y subieron directamente hasta mi sostén donde se detuvieron para iniciar un masajeo por encima del mismo. Mi reacción no se hizo esperar pues rápidamente mi cuerpo resintió aquel delicioso trato que se le estaba otorgando y lo mostro causando algunos ligeros gemidos de mi parte, seguido de que algunas zonas de mi cuerpo empezaron a hacerme sentir escalofríos y que mis piernas temblaran un poco. Su boca dejo desatendida por un momento la mía y lentamente fue haciendo pasar su lengua desde la comisura de mis labios hasta llegar a mis hombros a la vez que dejaba algunos besos por mi cuello. El masaje que el estaba otorgando a mis senos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, y fue algo que no le paso desapercibido ya que cuando su mirada se percato de que unos pequeños bordes se notaban a través de mi sostén detuvo el recorrido de su boca por mis hombros y la dedico enteramente a ayudar a sus manos en su trabajo lo cual solo causo que mi respiración se agitara aun mas. El trato que me estaba dando era increíble, pero sabia que no era justo que solo el hiciera su parte y que fuera yo quien se llevara todo el placer, así que mientras el seguía intentando devorar mis senos por encima de mis prendas intimas mi mano derecha comenzó a explorar su pecho por debajo de su clásica playera de mangas largas, y la mano sobrante comenzó a desabotonar sus vaqueros para dar paso a lo que realmente deseábamos.

*Si terminas por desabotonar esos pantalones, no habrá vuelta atrás no importa que... solo es un ultimátum

*¿Así? ósea que si -baje su cierre- hago esto, ¿puede irme mal?

El juego de dominación se repetía de nuevo, aunque ahora el no sonaba aquella vez, incluso su mirada ahora era muchísimo mas seria, tanto que mostraba un cierto aire de sensualidad y seriedad que me hacia sentir mucho mas segura con lo que hacia. El siguió con mas ánimos que antes para luego seguir mi ejemplo y desabotonar mis prendas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía masajeándome esta vez por debajo del sostén mostrando una habilidad que jamás pensé que tuviera pero que de verdad me fascinaba. Mientras ambos nos dábamos a la tarea de competir por ver quien lograba dejar en ropa interior al otro mas rápido, su boca reanudo su primera tarea dejándome apreciar de nuevo su gran habilidad oral a la par con sus demás tareas en mi cuerpo, era increíble que siendo solo la segunda vez que estábamos juntos diera tal gala de experiencia, la cual le permitió ganarme en la carrera que manteníamos dejándome solamente cubierta con el oscuro sostén que hacia juego con el resto de mi ropa interior. Cuando sentí la primer brisa de aire recorrer mi cuerpo semidesnudo tuve un fuerte sentimiento de pena, el cual se hizo todavía mas fuerte y presente en el momento en el que logre ver como su mirada se volvía totalmente lujuriosa conforme recorría mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza una y otra vez y relamía sus labios como si estuviera esperando el momento en el que podría deleitarse con la dulce y deliciosa piel desnuda frente a el. Mientras el continuaba observándome deseoso de seguir me di cuenta de que el aun conservaba todas sus prendas, así que decidí seguir con su jueguito... me acerque al borde de la cama quedando de pie a escasos centímetros de la misma y le hice señas con mi dedo índice para que se acercara igualmente y en cuanto lo tuve a mi alcance lo tome por el cuello de su playera y le dije "Prepárese señor Lawliet, esta vez es mi turno", y lo arroje hacia la cama haciéndolo caer de espaldas para luego subir yo por encima de el a gatas haciendo sonidos como imitando ronroneos hasta que logre estar totalmente sobre el. Mis manos comenzaron a jugar con sus prendas, una fue a dar directamente a terminar el trabajo con el cierre de su pantalón, en el cual ya se daban señas de una mezcla de excitación y desesperación por dar el siguiente paso, y mi otra mano se introdujo por debajo de su playera haciéndola subir lentamente hasta que logre sacársela y arrojarla a un lado de la cama donde habían terminado mis prendas. El simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento dejando sus manos a los costados para darme oportunidad de terminar mi trabajo, el cual ahora solo me dejaba una cosa por hacer, sus pantalones. Me moví de encima suyo para ponerme de pie cerca del borde de la cama y tomar sus pantalones por la orilla y tire de ellos, lo siguiente fue que mis ojos estaban realmente impresionados. No era la primera vez que lograba verle semidesnudo -incluso desnudo por completo-, pero había algo en esta ocasión que era diferente a la anterior, su cuerpo se notaba mucho mejor ahora, mas varonil se podría decir, y no podría dejar atrás el hecho de que su ropa interior me permitía contemplar que aquel "pequeño Ryuzaki" tampoco era el mismo. El se percato de la expresión en mi rostro al ver que ese tan viril miembro que poseía se comenzaba a abultar por debajo de la única prenda que lo cubría, o que al menos intentaba cubrirlo, así que se sentó en el borde y me rodeo por la cintura.

*Esto ahora es solamente mío

Y se lanzo sobre mis senos para terminar de desnudarlos usando una hábil mano para desatar mi sostén mientras que con su mano libre y su lengua daba de nuevo un trato duro pero increíble a mis sensibles pezones. Ahora ambos solo quedábamos cubiertos por nuestras prendas inferiores las cuales no tardarían mucho en hacer montón junto con el resto de las demás. De nuevo se adelanto a mis pensamientos y la mano que trabajaba mi sostén había descendido hábilmente hasta las bragas de encaje que llevaba en ese momento y usando su dedo índice la fue quitando hasta que cayo a mis pies dejando todo mi cuerpo al desnudo y a escasos milímetros del suyo. Cuando logro despojarme de toda la ropa que tenia puesta se retiro un poco de mi y se recargo en la cama usando sus manos para apoyarse y poder verme completamente.

*Linda chica... y con tan hermoso cuerpo... imposible no enamorarse

Dijo en voz baja mientras el comenzaba a quitarse también lo ultimo que llevaba de ropa y luego poniéndose de pie junto a mi comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel con su lengua, comenzando un recorrido desde mi cuello y hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura donde se detuvo unos instantes. En esos momentos solo podía pensar en dos cosas... el trato que me estaba dando era tan increíble que solo faltaba una cosa para volverla mejor, y lo segundo era relacionado al miembro de proporciones realmente generosas que su cuerpo ahora me permitía observar y que solo me hacia pensar en como seria al fin lograr sentirlo dentro de mi. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no me hizo nada ni articulo palabra alguna, hasta que con una mirada cómplice le indique que lo que tuviera en mente podía hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento.

*Tú lo has pedido Misa, será mejor que te prepares porque este tiempo solo me he contenido y ahora me desahogare de todo eso

Apenas acabo de hablar lanzo su lengua contra mi húmedo sexo que ahora reclamaba a gritos ser atendido por la lengua del hábil detective quien no se hizo del rogar y de inmediato comenzó a hacer un oral en mí que me hizo dar un traspié inesperado. El sin embargo seguía empeñado en su tarea, pasando su hábil lengua arriba y abajo lentamente pero con una fuerza que cada vez que lo hacia mi cuerpo me causaba ligeros espasmos que lentamente fueron arqueando mi cuerpo hasta que no pude sostenerme mas en pie y tuve que detenerlo para poder recostarme en la cama. Las sabanas que cubrían la cama comenzaron a ser un estorbo para ambos por lo que el se detuvo unos minutos para arrojarlas a un lado y luego seguir usando su lengua sobre mi sexo y uno de sus dedos sobre el centro de mi sexo para aumentar mi placer y de paso causar que mis espasmos se incrementaran, lo que hizo que mis fluidos fueran aun mayores y que mis senos empezaran a doler a causa del masaje que pedían junto con los pezones. Detuvo su lengua para acomodarse a un costado de mí de rodillas y así mientras usaba uno de sus dedos para seguir masturbándome el se dedico a besarme intensamente por todo mi cuello y luego en mi boca, cosa que mi lengua agradeció correspondiéndole a la suya. Los espasmos se hacían más y más fuertes y frecuentes, lo que significaba que mi cuerpo no resistiría mucho tiempo mas y que la noche terminaría ahí, así que antes de eso le hice retirar su mano y luego ponerse boca arriba, ahora era mi turno. Cuando lo tuve acomodado a mi gusto esta vez fue mi turno de complacerlo del mismo modo que me había enseñado la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, colocando mi mano sobre su erecto pene y comenzando a masturbarle mientras mi lengua pasaba sobre el mismo para aumentar la sensación de placer en el. Los primeros minutos el no mostro muchos cambios en las expresiones que hacia, pero fue cambiando mientras mi boca iba reemplazando a mi mano y los ligeros vaivén se hacían fuertes estocadas dentro de mi boca. En el momento en el que sentí como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro a sobremanera me detuve y rápidamente lo apreté entre mis dedos pulgar e índice para hacerle aguantar un poco mas. Su expresión fue como entre un quejido y un suspiro cuando me fije que había estado a punto de correrse.

*Como es que... -hablaba respirando entrecortado- has aprendido a hacer eso Misa

*¿Acaso no lo recuerda amo? fue usted quien me lo pidió la primera vez, solo lo hice como pensé que le gustaría -dije fingiendo un tono inocente de voz-

Y es cierto, todo lo hice como según yo estaba bien pues apenas era la segunda vez que hacia algo así y no tenia ni la más mínima idea de si estaba bien o mal, aunque parecía que aprendía rápido pues la cara de Ryuzaki estaba ahora enrojecida y empapada en sudor a causa del oral que acababa de darle.

Cuando al fin pudo respirar mas tranquilamente se levanto quedando sentado y yo a su lado aun hincada, posición en la que duramos unos segundos, hasta que el decidió dar el siguiente paso.

*Misa, te amo. Es algo que jamás pensé que diría y mucho menos que podría sentir, pero tu... tu has marcado con eso mi vida para siempre, y es por eso -se giro para verme a los ojos- que te entregare a ti mi primera vez

Cuando termino de hablar me tomo de una de las manos para tenerme a su alcance y me hizo acomodarme encima suyo para facilitar el resto. Cuando al fin estuve sobre sus piernas enrolle las mías alrededor de su cuerpo y me pegue a el tanto como pude haciendo que su pene quedara justo en la entrada de mi sexo que ya esperaba la entrada del intruso masculino. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a empaparse con el sudor del otro mientras el se preparaba abrazándose a mi y se acomodaba para poder guiarnos.

*Misa, ahora solamente eres mía

*Por supuesto -dije fingiendo de nuevo la voz- yo siempre seré solamente del amable señor Lawrence

El solo se limito a sonreír un poco por mi broma y luego su cara se torno seria, me tomo luego de la cintura y se dispuso a poner su pene listo para entrar lentamente. ¡Era realmente increíble! sentir cada centímetro de su miembro entrar en mi sexo lentamente no tenia comparación a nada, ni el momento en el que estuve con Wedy-san o la primera vez que había estado con Ryuzaki se acercaban a lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo ahora. Cuando al fin logro penetrarme por completo -cosa algo complicada con el "pequeño Ryuzaki"- comenzó un vaivén lentamente que me hacia doblegarme de placer mientras el se empeñaba en masajear mis pechos y tirar de mis pezones hasta que quedaron erectos al aire. Las ligeras estocadas que me daba se sentían cada vez mejor, al principio pensé que su enorme miembro no podría hacer su trabajo, pero me sorprendí a mi misma al descubrir como mi cuerpo lo abrazaba con facilidad y le permitía entrar y salir a su antojo. Sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro alegando que le gustaba como se veía a causa de la excitación que sentía en el momento y que le causaba placer el ver como es que me estaba haciendo sentir.

*Tu rostro se ve realmente hermoso cada vez que estoy dentro de ti, es una expresión que... no tiene palabras -decía mientras hacia que el ritmo de sus penetraciones fuera más lento-

*No me mires así... me da -un gemido me interrumpió- pena que lo hagas

*¿Pena? será mejor que esa pena desaparezca, conmigo no tienes porque sentirte así, además, solo digo la verdad, me fascina ver como tu mirada se pierde en la nada y como tus mejillas se sonrojan con cada roce que tenemos, me encanta como cuando entro lentamente en ti tus ojos se van cerrando al mismo tiempo y como se va dibujando una leve sonrisa de placer cada vez que lo repito

El pudor que estaba sintiendo después de sus palabras me estaba haciendo sentir tanta pena que temía salir corriendo en ese instante, aunque dudo haber podido. Mientras el seguía recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel con sus manos se percato de que mi mirada se desviaba hacia los lados y que me estaba sonrojando aun mas -si es que se podía- y se detuvo.

*¿Qué ocurre Misa? te lastime -se separo un poco y me observo con cara preocupada-

*No, no es eso... solo que... no se, me da algo de pena todo lo que dices, mas aun cuando te me quedas mirando de esa forma, y no se, me siento algo incomoda -luego gire y hacia como si buscara algo en la pared-

*Entonces será mejor... -el se empezó a mover hasta que sentí como iba saliendo de mi lentamente hasta que lo hizo por completo- quizá debamos intentarlo de otro modo

*Pero... ¡no! solo que...

*Shh, no dije que así acabaría todo sabes -sonrió maliciosamente- te lo dije, una vez iniciado no hay vuelta atrás, y tal cual esta todo, dudo siquiera poder contenerme, ya he probado el dulce sabor del fruto prohibido -paso su dedo índice por el canalillo entre mis senos- y no parare hasta saciarme de el por completo.

Cuando termino de hablar me ayudo a levantarme, quedamos ambos de pie por unos instantes en los que el disfruto viéndome desnuda y luego besándome tiernamente mientras me abrazaba, yo por mi parte me sentía menos incomoda, y aun mas desesperada, mi cuerpo reclamaba la atención que antes recibía de su poseedor y de su insaciable amigo que me tentaba mas cada vez que lograba rozar mi entrepierna. Luego de separarnos me hizo señas para acostarme en la cama de nuevo boca abajo y el se coloco a un lado.

*Apóyate sobre tus codos y levanta un poco la cadera, de este modo no tendrás que mirarme a la cara y no te dará tanta pena

Hice lo que me indico tal cual decía, luego sentí como el se colocaba detrás de mi justo por encima de mis muslos y como de nuevo se preparaba para darme la atención que tanto quería sentir en esos momentos. Su miembro se metía lentamente entre mis piernas conforme el se reclinaba mas sobre mi y se acomodaba preparado para seguir de nuevo. Coloco su cabeza por encima de mi hombro izquierdo y luego me empezó a recorrer el cuello entero con besos y caricias de su lengua mientras que al igual que yo se recargaba sobre sus codos y se acomodaba de tal modo que sus manos las podía ocupar en rodearme el pecho y deleitarse con la sensación de torturarme jugando de nuevo conmigo. Cuando al fin se logro acomodar sentí como movía su cintura, buscando de nuevo la entrada a mi húmedo sexo, señas de que, o se preparaba para penetrarme desde ese nuevo ángulo, o que de verdad disfrutaba torturándome con lo que hacia. Luego de que se divirtiera dándome ligeros roces con su miembro, al fin se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por poder sentirlo dentro y se coloco listo para reanudar la sesión.

Un placer indescriptible me recorría el cuerpo entero mientras sentía como mi cuerpo iba abriendo paso lentamente a su pene mientras cada escaso milímetro de mi sexo comenzaba a humedecerse más mientras llegaba más dentro. Cuando al fin pude lograr sentirlo todo no faltaba mucho para que terminara, entre las duras penetraciones, el firme masaje a mis senos y los delicados besos en mi espalda y cuello mi cuerpo estaba tan excitado que el momento donde yo terminaría estaba demasiado cerca, y con las señas que el daba estaba mas que claro que tampoco podría seguir por mucho.

*Misa... yo...

*No te detengas, acaba dentro de mi Ryuzaki, quiero sentirte dentro hasta que acabe, por favor, de verdad deseo, yo...

*¡Misa!...

Con una ultima estocada suya mi cuerpo al fin se dio por vencido y el irremediable orgasmo nos alcanzo a ambos, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tenso haciendo que su pene quedara atrapado entre mi sexo lo cual causo que su orgasmo llegara a la par del mío, fue como si un rayo me atravesara el cuerpo entero, una sensación mezcla de calor y humedad me aviso que, como pedí, había terminado dentro mío, pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo, era lo que yo quería, y es una decisión de la que jamás me arrepentiría.

Los espasmos se hicieron lentamente menos frecuentes y el sudor se lograba sentir más mientras nuestros cuerpos lograban recuperarse de las sensaciones que aun tenían. El agitado aliento de Ryuzaki me daba de lleno en la espalda, en todo el cuerpo se sentía una refrescante brisa que me recorría de arriba abajo conforme el se colocaba a mi lado dejando caer su peso y permitiéndome hacer lo mismo.

*Misa...

*Si... -apenas podía articular palabra por la falta de aire-

*Te amo -el corazón se me acelero al escucharlo decir esas dos palabras, esas dulces y hermosas palabras que podrían hacer que cualquiera cambie-

*Ryuzaki...

*¿Si?

*Se que debería decir que te amo también... pero...

*Con esto me lo has demostrado Misa, no tienes que decirlo, aunque, ese pero me deja algo intrigado, ¿quieres decir algo?

*Si... -tome aire como pude y recogí lo poco de valor que tenía en ese momento- crees que -me gire para verlo a los ojos- ¿podríamos repetirlo?

Antes de que cayera rendida por el enorme cansancio y me quedara dormida, vi como una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se giraba al igual que yo para mirarme mientras decía algo:

"Cuando tu lo desees Misa..."

* * *

><p>Chan Chan! XD al fin lo acabe Ms. Anne (musa de este fic y a quien lo dedico enteramente *-*)<p>

y al fin! :3 lo se muy corto, pero dije que acabo el fic... no la historia :D asi es, como dije antes habra una segunda parte con mas capitulos aun, muchas mas revelaciones, una nueva pareja, en fin, muchas mas novedades -w-

Una aclaracion, los dialogos en ingles y el otro idioma (espero sepan cual es, es una pista para que imaginen a donde se llevo L a Misa *O*) los puse para darle realismo a la historia, si no los entienden y quieren saber que dicen, pueden preguntar via Review XD o como dije, en mi face, solo que antes manden algun mensaje con el motivo, ya que rara vez agrego desconocidos :B

Como ultimo (como jodo no XD) me gustaria darle las gracias a los que me siguieron mientras publicaba, y de una vez, a todos aquellos que la lean a partir de ahora (dejen coments porfa D:) espero igual sigan leyendo mis siguientes historias y que tambien les gusten obvio, sino, las pedradas aunque no bn recibidas igual se aceptan XD

Un gusto leernos personigenos, nos vemos en el siguiente fic ;)


End file.
